Hantée par le passé
by lasolitaire
Summary: La guerre n'est pas la seule chose qui me hante ... Les évènements responsables de ma présence ici me hantent davantage. Je n'arriverai pas à y faire face ... Pas seule en tout cas ... Mais si nous prenons, ensemble, un nouveau départ, alors peut-être ... Juste peut-être, je pourrais vivre en enfouissant mon passé au plus profond de moi. Classée M par simple précaution.
1. dernier jour (partie 1)

**_Note de l'auteur_ :**_** Comme promis une nouvelle fiction. Actuellement, je suis à plus de 26000 mots mais celle-ci n'est pas encore terminée. Cela vous donne une idée du nombre conséquent de chapitres ^^. Sur ce, place au chapitre 1.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Dernier jour (partie 1)**_

**_le 26 mars 2013 10:21_**

Guerre … Voilà ce qui résume ma vie, ma localisation, mon métier, mon quotidien … Je me retrouve encore une fois assise à l'arrière d'un fourgon avec plusieurs hommes. Certains s'assurent que leurs armes soient bien chargées, d'autres mastiquent de la gomme, d'autres encore fument des choses plus ou moins réglementaires. Quant à moi, je fixe ma main et m'empresse d'avaler ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus à en prendre. Bientôt, je serais libre de mes actes et de mes actions. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder les autres personnes assises avec moi. Elles portent toutes le même visage. Visage que je porte moi-même en ce moment. Concentration, le seul mot qui nous permet d'être encore en vie. Être concentrée sur les environs, sur le moindre bruit, le moindre geste suspect. Tous ces gestes répétés chaque jour et chaque nuit pour espérer voir le lendemain. Je passe machinalement la main sur ma jambe. Je soupire de contentement quand je ne sens rien d'anormal. Mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de revenir sur les raisons de ma présence ici, non pas dans ce fourgon, mais sur cette terre.

Cela fait quatre ans que je vis des situations plus ou moins catastrophiques au quotidien. Non pas par vocation mais par obligation. Mais aujourd'hui est différent d'hier et des jours antérieurs, c'est mon dernier jour à survivre. Enfin, je vois le bout de cet enfer. Après aujourd'hui, je pourrais enfin revenir à ma vie. Mais qu'elle est ma vie au juste ? Comment était-elle avant ? Je ne sais même plus ce que vivre signifie, tellement mon quotidien est loin de ce que j'étais avant. Ma vie … Elle s'est arrêtée à mes vingt et un ans lorsque j'ai tabassé un homme. Il m'avait énervé alors que je faisais mon travail. Oui, je voulais travailler pour gagner mon propre argent. Pour montrer à mes parents que j'étais une adulte, et surtout que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. J'y arrivais … Enfin presque. Peut-être que je n'étais pas une référence mais j'arrivais à faire ce que je voulais quand je le voulais. Jusqu'à ce jour où je n'ai pas pu prendre la fuite … Ce jour où j'ai dû assumer mes actes et par la même occasion assumer que j'étais une adulte … Cet homme a été l'élément déclencheur de ma vie actuelle. Il aurait sans doute réussi à s'en sortir indemne s'il n'avait pas été aussi collant, grossier, con, saoule et j'en passe. J'aurais pu faire face à des propos crus et légèrement rabaissant pour une femme, ce n'était pas la première fois. J'aurais pu faire abstraction de sa main saisissant mon avant-bras car là encore cela m'était déjà arrivée plus d'une fois. Mais là où j'ai craqué c'est lorsque je me suis retrouvée collée contre une table, le sentant se placer derrière moi et essayant de satisfaire son besoin primaire tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Là, j'ai craqué. J'ai attrapé la bouteille vide se trouvant à portée de main et lui ai balancé sur le crâne. Il était sonné, plus que sonné même. J'avoue que j'aurais dû m'arrêter au coup sur la tête. Mais les événements étaient tels que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma rage, ma colère, ma tristesse et tous ces sentiments négatifs dont je ne pouvais mettre une émotion dessus. Il a été au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Je l'ai donc martelé de coups de pieds et de poings. Ma patronne a réussi à me faire lâcher prise après plusieurs minutes de frappes intensives, mais le gars était déjà bien amoché … Trop amoché après réflexion. Ensuite? Il m'a attaqué pour coups et blessures volontaires. J'ai atterri devant un juge qui, semble-t-il, avait déjà conclu l'affaire avant même que je ne puisse expliquer les faits. J'allais donc devoir passer plus de dix mois en prison et ensuite faire des travaux d'intérêt général pour pouvoir racheter mon comportement. Le côté adulte de ma personne s'est alors volatilisé en mille morceaux, redevenant une gamine apeurée par les conséquences de ses actes. J'ai donc fait appel au seul joker qu'il me restait … Mon père. Celui-ci a toujours été là pour m'aider, me protéger et surtout passer derrière les multiples conneries que je pouvais faire. Il a donc cherché une solution comme à son habitude … Bien qu'aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je me dis que j'aurais dû moi-même m'enfermer dans une prison et attendre gentiment que l'on me libère. Bref, revenons à mon père. Pour éviter la prison, il a donc trouvé une alternative. Je le revois donc déposer devant mon nez plusieurs papiers. J'avais reconnu le sigle de l'armée. Il m'a ensuite expliqué certaines choses et obliger à en faire d'autres. C'est ainsi que je me suis engagée dans l'armée et représente, comme un homme, les couleurs de notre pays. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas un homme et que je n'en ai que faire de mon pays. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Masquer mes attributs féminins et mon manque de patriotisme, voilà ce que j'ai dû faire … Et apparemment, cela m'a bien réussi. J'ai commencé en tant que simple soldat et suis devenue après deux ans de service, sergent-chef. 'Armée de terre – grade sergent-chef' fait toujours mieux sur un curriculum vitae que 'prison pour excès de violence sur un abruti de service'.

Une journée à survivre à travers ses paysages dévastés … Je me rappelle mes quatre ans dans l'armée. J'ai vu des choses et fait des choses inimaginables. On s'imagine des choses lorsque l'on regarde des films à la télévision mais c'est tellement loin de la réalité, tellement plus simpliste et facile que ce qui se passe sur le terrain. Pourtant des choses sont vraies. Toujours un schéma assez similaire … Une ville, un village innocent se faisant prendre entre deux feux ennemis. Il ne reste plus qu'après la guerre, que des pierres là où étaient érigées des maisons. Des cadavres, là où il y avait des hommes et des femmes. L'abandon là où des enfants courraient dans la rue … Ruine, destruction et désespoir, voilà ce qui résume ce que je visualise à chaque fois que je pose le pied sur une terre. Mais là encore, je n'ai pas choisi de voir toute cette misère devant mes yeux, toute cette torture et douleur. Tout ce sang, membres mutilés, sacs de plastiques alignés ne contenant que des restes de ce qui était autrefois des humains. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, je suis encore en vie. Mais à quel prix ... Je me suis comportée comme un bon soldat, comme me l'a demandé mon père avant mon départ. J'ai voué obéissance à mon capitaine et tous les grades au-dessus de moi.

Au départ, j'étais sur le terrain et essayais de survivre comme les autres de mes « collègues ». Survivre n'est pas exagéré. Survivre pour ne pas sauter sur une mine ou face à un vol de grenades ou de projectiles. Survivre face à des tirs se dirigeant vers vous. Survivre lorsqu'un poignard essaye de vous ouvrir en deux. Le mot survivre est même légèrement un euphémisme selon moi. Suite à ma réussite ou plutôt mon obstination à ne pas mourir, on m'a donné petit à petit plus de responsabilités. Des missions de reconnaissance en solitaire jusqu'à aller vers la responsabilité d'un groupe des forces spéciales. Ma mission consiste, en quelques mots, à aller dans les bases terrestres ou souterraines et de liquider tout ce que je trouve. Généralement ce sont des terroristes, alors 'pas de quartiers' est souvent la devise. L'armée passe généralement avant mes actions et quand j'arrive sur place, il ne reste plus que des cadavres et des personnes agonisants. La seule chose qui me reste à faire et de leur loger une balle dans la tête. Enfin ça ce sont mes ordres. Malgré mes excès de violences, dans mes années antérieures, je n'ai jamais tué un seul homme depuis mes quatre ans ici. J'ai frappé pour assommer. Tirer une balle pour désarmer ou ralentir mais jamais je n'ai tué un être humain, même un chien n'a pas été dans ma ligne de mire. Peut-être que mon âme n'est pas totalement vendue au diable, destinée à l'enfer. Peut-être que mes actions équilibreront toutes mes conneries. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas mais j'ai espoir de ne pas être consumée dans les flammes de l'enfer, de par mes agissements. Je remercie d'ailleurs le ciel que les hommes, constituants mon unité, soient des barbares et s'en prennent à cœur joie pour liquider tout ce qui est à leur portée. Je me souviens encore lorsque j'ai intégré mon premier jour d'armée. Mon supérieur m'a dit avec un sourire 'Prépare-toi à un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie dont tu ne peux même pas imaginer la moitié des actions que tu auras à entreprendre pour ton pays'. Je sais aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû comprendre 'Prépare-toi à être prêt à tout pour survivre dans cet enfer … Prépare toi à côtoyer la faucheuse en personne'.

_**Fin du chapitre 1.**_

_**A venir : Chapitre 2 : Dernier jour (partie 2)**_

_**Note de l'auteur : review sont les bienvenus ^^**_


	2. dernier jour (partie 2)

**_Chapitre 2 : Dernier jour (deuxième partie)_**

**_le 26 mars 2013 10 :50_**

Le fourgon stoppe net, signe que nous sommes arrivés à destination. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir, je peux déjà savoir ce qui se trouve et se trouvera après notre passage. Je peux la sentir, cette odeur de mort me remplissant les narines. Cette peur prenant en otage mon cerveau. Ce frisson me parcourant l'échine. Je dois me concentrer sur mon échappatoire. C'est la dernière fois aujourd'hui, après tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, un cauchemar. Je vois mes hommes sortir un à un du fourgon et des tirs de mitraillettes en l'air retentissent dans toutes les directions. Le but ? Que les personnes sortent et se font massacrer comme des chiens. Oui, aujourd'hui, nous sommes les premiers sur les lieux et devons 'nettoyer la zone' avant l'arrivée de mes supérieurs. Je sors à mon tour du fourgon et me dirige à la suite de deux de mes éclaireurs les moins disjonctés. Ils entrent directement dans le renforcement et arment leur fusil. Plusieurs coups sont tirés vers des hommes agonisants déjà à terre ou essayant de nous ralentir en faisant barrage avec leurs corps. Les achever leur permet au moins de ne pas souffrir. Toutes les pièces sont ainsi vérifiées et vidées une par une. Je me retrouve seule dans une pièce et souffle légèrement. Instinctivement, je frotte ma jambe et détend un peu la pression qui m'a envahie dès la sortie du fourgon. Mes hommes ont déjà quitté le bâtiment pour s'attaquer au prochain, ce qui me permet d'être moi-même. Je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin, pour les rejoindre, quand j'entends un léger bruit. J'essaie de me concentrer un maximum malgré les bruits provenant de l'extérieur et sors de ma poche mon pistolet. Je retire le cran de sécurité et me dirige vers l'origine du bruit. Avec une certaine force, je balance un coup de pied sur ce que je pensais être un tableau. Mon pied passe à l'intérieur et ce que je vois me glace le sang. En joue se trouve une petite fille, de tout au plus 4 ans, ensevelie dans les bras d'une jeune femme ne devant pas avoir plus de mon âge. Un homme a son revolver braqué sur elle. Je lui tire une balle dans l'épaule le désarmant sur le coup. Je remarque alors deux autres hommes surpris par ma présence. Ils s'apprêtent à saisir leur arme mais je les désarme encore une fois. Tous en m'avançant vers mes victimes pour récupérer les armes, j'observe la jeune femme toujours à genoux tenant fermement l'enfant. Je ne détecte aucune arme, aucune menace. Je range alors mon arme et commence à m'approcher quand j'entends des pas derrière moi et vois la femme plonger sur l'enfant après un léger sifflement. Je sais de quoi il s'agit. Je fixe les trois hommes désarmés et voient du sang couler au centre de leur front. Mes hommes sont des bons tireurs … J'entends un pas s'avancer direction les deux personnes encore vivantes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me relève et fais barrage avec mon corps. Le premier mot que je prononce depuis notre départ du campement.

- NON !

- Le capitaine nous a dit de tout liquider.

- Et moi, ton sergent-chef, j'ai dit non !

L'homme soutient mon regard pendant quelques instants puis rebrousse chemin, silencieux en main. Je me retourne vers les occupants de la pièce. Les hommes ont été abattus par une balle en pleine tête, signature de mes hommes. Je vois la jeune femme couchée sur l'enfant. Le seul moyen pour elle de la protéger. Je me rapproche et pose ma main sur son épaule. A mon grand étonnement, elle ne bouge pas. J'essaye donc de la faire me regarder mais remarque une tache de sang remontant jusqu'à mes chaussures. Elle est fortement blessée au niveau de son côté droit et évanouie devant moi. Je porte mon intérêt sur l'enfant qui me fixe avec beaucoup de peur et m'accroupie à sa hauteur.

- Rassure-toi. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Je saisis la jeune femme et la porte comme une jeune mariée. A en juger par son poids, elle ne s'est sans doute pas nourrie correctement depuis un certain temps. Je fixe l'enfant qui reste en retrait et lui fait signe de la tête de me suivre. D'abord apeurée, la jeune fille marche à mes côtés. Une fois dans le fourgon, elle s'évanouit à son tour, sans doute le contre coup de ses événements.

* * *

**_le 26 mars 2013 15 :50_**

Je suis de retour à la base et suis assise à proximité des deux personnes que j'ai sauvées. Elles dorment et sont sous sédatif. Le médecin me fixe un instant et j'écrase ma cigarette pour lui montrer que je suis à l'écoute.

- Que vas-tu dire au capitaine ?

- Que je ne tue ni les enfants ni les femmes.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que …

- Qu'une femme et un enfant soient encore en vie quand j'arrive ? Si c'est la première fois.

Je le vois hocher la tête. Il regarde les environs et pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Natsuki … Tu es une femme bien.

- Je ne suis pas une femme ici.

- A ce que j'ai eu la chance de voir lors de mon auscultation…

- Si tu tiens à rester en vie … Ne termine pas cette phrase.

- Très bien … Tu es un homme bien.

- Ne pas le mentionner.

Il se contente de porter un léger sourire. Le médecin est une connaissance de mon père. Il est le seul à savoir que je suis une femme mais n'a jamais vendu la mèche. Depuis mon arrivée, il m'a pris sous son aile et fait de son mieux pour me soigner quand j'en ai besoin. Au final, il est la figure paternelle dont j'avais besoin durant mon séjour ici. Parler avec lui m'a permis de mûrir mais aussi de me servir plus de ma tête. C'est le seul que je regretterais quand je m'en irais.

Un soldat arrive et me signale que mon capitaine voudrait me voir. Je le suis et sais que mes actions vont me coûter chères. Je me mets en position de garde à vous lorsque je pénètre dans la tente de mon supérieur. Celui me fixe puis secoue la tête.

- Kruger … Un si beau parcours pour finir sur un refus d'application des ordres …

- Permission de parler ?

- Accordez.

- Je suis désolée si mes actions ne vous plaisent guère mais nous luttons contre le terrorisme et non contre les femmes et les enfants, mon capitaine.

- Avez-vous une preuve qu'elles soient sans danger pour notre nation ?

- Elles étaient dénutries et apeurées mon capitaine. Je pense qu'elles étaient des otages.

- Nous n'avons aucun signalement de prise d'otage dans ce coin.

Je restais muette face à la réponse de mon capitaine. Il me fixa et congédia les soldats présents dans la pièce. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi tout en murmurant un « Repos Natsuki ». Il me scruta un instant puis se décala.

- Dernier jour avant le départ vers notre pays ?

- Oui mon capitaine.

- Tu dois encore t'occuper des personnes que tu as ramenées.

- Comment ?

- Tu as pris la liberté de défier mon autorité alors elles sont sous ta charge. Tues-les, renvoies-les dans ce champs de ruines ou laisses-les ici mais sache que la décision est la tienne.

- Mais mon capitaine …

- Tu as quatre heures avant d'être relayée alors ne perds pas de temps.

Je fixais un instant mon supérieur et déglutit difficilement.

- Elles sont en très mauvais état mon capitaine.

- Les soins ici ne sont pas les meilleurs. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tenir ma jambe suite à la remarque.

- Nous pourrions les ramener au pays pour leur donner une autre vie.

- Sans visa ? Impossible !

- Pouvons – nous en obtenir un ?

Mon capitaine souffla difficilement.

- Tu es un bon élément Natsuki alors je vais te donner une faveur. Si tu veux un visa pour ces deux personnes tu dois faire une seule chose.

- Je la ferais mon capitaine.

Je le vois me sourire avec un certain sadisme et fixer mon entrejambe ce qui me met mal l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas si tu penses avec ton esprit ou avec autre chose Natsuki.

- Plaît-il mon capitaine ?

Il se contente de secouer la tête

- La seule chose à faire est de …

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**A suivre : Chapitre 3 - Réveil difficile**


	3. Réveil difficile

**_Chapitre 3 : Réveil difficile_**

**le 1 Avril 2013 15:50**

Six jours se sont écoulés depuis que je les ai trouvées. Mon capitaine m'avait laissé le choix lors de mon retour au campement. Soit je les laissais là, à la merci des soldats, soit je m'en occupais personnellement. Mais était-ce vraiment un choix ? Je sais qu'une fois mon départ proclamé, l'un de mes anciens hommes tirerait une balle dans la tête de l'enfant et une dans celle de la jeune femme, peut-être pas dans cet ordre. Je sais aussi qu'elles auraient pu subir des viols et des abus plus qu'inhumains avant de périr. Les militaires ne sont pas tous des monstres de ce genre mais les plus jeunes recrues sont assez ingérables. Ils auraient pris un malin plaisir à montrer leur suprématie et ce, par n'importe quel moyen. Alors je connais déjà la réponse à ma précédente question : Je n'avais pas le choix. Les sauver pour les condamner à une mort encore plus atroce. Les laisser mourir là-bas à petit feu, de faim, de froid, de mauvais traitement ou bien de par leur blessure … Quel serait le but ? Je ne suis pas totalement un monstre pour vivre avec ça sans me sentir responsable de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Je ne pouvais pas simplement monter dans cet avion, comme j'avais prévu de le faire. Je m'étais arrêtée à mi-parcours. Hésitation … Ce que m'avait proposé mon supérieur était au-delà de ce que je pensais. J'avais tout envisagé. Rester plus de temps à servir, subir une punition en public pour ma désobéissance. Devoir satisfaire certains plaisirs humains plus ou moins obscènes mais rien de tout cela ne retranscrivait ce que j'ai du accomplir. J'avais donc tourné les talons lorsqu'il m'avait simplement dit, sans émotion, sa fameuse solution. J'avais ramassé mes affaires à la hâte, salué la connaissance de mon père puis m'étais directement rendue à la zone d'atterrissage. Celle-ci donnait vue sur l'infirmerie. Après plus d'un quart d'heure à fixer la tente, je m'étais finalement relevée et dirigée vers celle-ci. Mon capitaine avait gagné : j'allais accomplir sa solution.

Me voilà donc chez moi, fixant la jeune femme dans mon lit. Elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance depuis notre départ du Japon. L'infirmier du camp m'a montré comment la nourrir et changer les poches permettant de lui apporter les éléments nutritifs nécessaires. Sa blessure n'était que très peu profonde, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Je dois cependant changer les pansements tous les jours. La jeune fille dort à côté d'elle. Je pense que c'est sa fille mais n'en ai aucune certitude. Elle a peur de moi. Elle s'était urinée dessus lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance dans mon appartement. J'ai alors voulu la changer et l'ai transporté de force jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle a hurlé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement. Depuis, c'est à dire trois jours, je ne l'ai pas retouché. Elle ne s'est pas lavée depuis mais je ne veux pas plus la terroriser. Elle refuse de manger ce que je lui donne mais possède un goût particulier pour le chocolat et les bananes. J'ai donc fait le plein de ses deux aliments et les laisse à sa portée. Je me souviens qu'elle avait essayé de s'enfuir de l'appartement. Je l'avais donc bloqué de force au niveau de l'escalier de service. Les voisins m'avaient soupçonné de mauvais traitement mais n'ont jamais osé appeler les services sociaux ou la police. La peur sans doute. J'aurais pu égorger l'enfant, personne ne l'aurait signalé. J'avais donc pris l'habitude de fermer à clé la porte et les fenêtres et surtout de toujours garder un œil sur la jeune fille. Elle était terrorisée et trouvait presque toujours refuge auprès de la jeune femme alitée. J'avais donc décidé de laisser un périmètre de sécurité entre la jeune fille et moi. La nourriture était placée sur une table à proximité du lieu de séjour de l'adulte. Je ne fais pas ça par héroïsme, juste par simple conscience. Je sais que ça ne me permettra pas de mieux dormir la nuit ou de racheter mes agissements de ses quatre dernières années. Loin de là … Je sais juste qu'elles pourront avoir une meilleure chance ici plutôt que dans cette ville de Kyoto où aujourd'hui il ne reste que des ruines. Perdue dans mes pensées, je repense de nouveau à cette solution. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai accepté cela. Il faut quelques mois avant que cette solution soit validée par mon pays mais après cela, tout sera réglé. A ce que j'ai compris, c'est une simple précaution. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait agir de la sorte d'ailleurs. Étant militaire, on ne m'a pas demandé de justificatifs sur la jeune femme ou l'enfant. Heureusement d'ailleurs … Qu'aurais-je répondu si on m'avait demandé un banal renseignement comme leur prénom … Mon capitaine a fait jouer ses relations pour me donner du crédit et me fournir ainsi des faux passeports. Il m'a dit que ceux-ci seront vite remplacés par des vrais où apparaîtra le prénom des deux personnes. En attendant, on leur a attribué un nom de famille qui, je sais, n'est sûrement pas le leur. Je la fixe encore un instant puis prend congé. Depuis mon retour, je n'ai plus ce traitement de faveur que j'avais dans l'armée pour ne pas me diminuer. Je ne peux, de ce fait, m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur quand je me relève mais quitte la pièce sans le moindre bruit. Je décide de m'allonger pour pouvoir soulager la douleur. Je ferme un instant les yeux. Je vois des hommes en uniformes, hurler de douleurs. Mon observation se porte sur un trou à quelques mètres de moi … Le résultat d'un tir d'obus. Je continue mon avancée et vois plusieurs hommes à terre. Je contrôle leur pouls mais rien … Ils sont morts. Le sang … L'odeur métallique qui règne me donne la nausée. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et lorsque je me retourne, je sens juste une douleur au niveau de mon torse. Je me sens tomber à la renverse et machinalement pose une main sur l'origine de la douleur. Je ferme peu à peu les yeux. Je me réveille en sursaut, grimaçant par la même occasion. Je suis en sueur, dans mon canapé. Un rêve … Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Je me mets en position assise et essaye de me calmer de ma terreur. Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ...

_le 1 Avril 2013 17:50_

**Non je ne veux pas … S'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi. Je ne dirais rien. Je n'ai rien vu … Rien entendu. Je sens une douleur forte sur ma tête, m'amenant vers l'inconscience.**

**Ma tête me fait mal … Où suis-je ? J'ouvre les yeux et gémis lorsque la lumière entre en contact avec eux … Trop de lumière d'un seul coup … Je referme instinctivement les yeux puis tente de les rouvrir à moitié. Je sens une chose douce sur moi. Une couverture … Je suis dans un lit … Je n'ai pas dormi dans un lit depuis plus de deux ans si ma mémoire est bonne… Je sens une chose me gêner dans mes mouvements. Pourquoi suis-je reliée à un tube ? Je remonte mon observation et remarque une poche de liquide à l'extrémité de celui-ci. Je grimace face à mon action. Je n'aurais pas dû le retirer … J'ai encore plus mal. Je masse le point d'entrée du tube et observe les environs. Le style est bien différent de chez moi … Chez moi. Je ressens une douleur atroce rien qu'à repenser à mon passé. Mes parents disparus, morts … Je ne sais même pas ... Notre demeure prise en otage pour petit à petit devenir un quartier général puis une ruine. Je n'ai pas pu fuir. Ils m'ont retenu par chantages et menaces. Jusqu'à ce jour où des bruits de tirs ont rempli l'air et où ils ne voulaient pas de traces … Pas d'otages. Je me souviens juste de ce canon braqué sur moi et … **

**J'entends un bruit de pas qui me sort de ma transe. Et si c'était un homme cherchant à abuser de moi ? Non pas encore … J'ai déjà assez lutté pour ne pas avoir à supporter ça de nouveau … Je suis peut-être fragile mais je ne laisserais personne toucher à ma fille … Ma fille ? Où est-elle ? Mon regard se pose sur une commode à proximité. En l'ouvrant, je distingue un pistolet. Je le saisis tout en me remettant debout. Je grimace lorsqu'une douleur me traverse le corps. Mon côté droit est pansé … Je me souviens … Le coup de feu. Ce soldat aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts envoûtants … Il a descendu les trois personnes voulant mettre fin à ma vie et m'a finalement tiré dessus, enfin c'est ce que je crois me souvenir, sinon qui serait à l'origine de cela ? La porte s'ouvre et je pointe l'arme sur la personne s'apprêtant à entrer. C'est lui. Le même soldat. Il est venu terminer son travail mais je ne le laisserais pas me faire du mal, nous faire du mal. J'enclenche l'arme et pointe l'arme sur son torse. La seule réponse que j'accepterais est de savoir où se trouve ma fille.**

_Le 1 Avril 2013 18 :00_

J'ai entendu un bruit. Serait-elle enfin réveillée ? J'aimerais qu'elle le soit pour que je puisse enfin lui expliquer la situation. En espérant qu'elle la comprenne. Ce n'est que pour quelque temps … Après, elle sera libre de tout mouvement. J'ai besoin qu'elle parle à ce que je présume être sa fille. Elle arriverait sans doute à lui faire comprendre que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Celle-ci s'est plaquée contre le mur quand j'ai essayé de l'approcher, mettant ses mains croisées sur son torse en signe de protection. Elle s'est ensuite recroquevillée sur elle-même et a commencé à pleurer et trembler. Je n'ai pas osé faire un pas de plus, peur d'arriver à une situation encore plus catastrophique que celle présente devant mes yeux. Qu'à bien pu faire ces chiens pour qu'elle ait autant peur de moi ? Nous sommes restées à nous fixer jusqu'à l'entente d'un bruit provenant de la chambre. Je me relève, en jetant un dernier regard à l'enfant qui n'a toujours pas bougé de sa position fœtus. Je commence à me diriger vers l'origine du bruit. J'ouvre délicatement la porte et avant de pouvoir comprendre, je fais fasse à un pistolet … Mon pistolet que j'aurais dû ranger ailleurs que dans ma commode … Mauvaise habitude qui va me coûter cher. Mourir ici alors que j'ai survécu à l'enfer serait quand même un comble. Je crois que ça en ferait rire plus d'un au camp … J'essaie de rassurer la jeune femme tremblant légèrement et qui pourrait m'abattre à tout moment. La patience n'a jamais été l'une de mes vertus. Mes réflexes me disent de la saisir fermement par le poignet et de la plaquer au sol ou contre le mur. Si elle résiste encore, de lui envoyé un bon coup dans son côté meurtrie et de l'attacher jusqu'au retour au camp. Mais je ne suis plus un soldat, je ne dois plus passer en mode survie à chaque fois qu'une situation se présente. Je décide alors de souffler légèrement pour me calmer et d'énoncer doucement, avec un ton que je voulais doux. A retravailler si vous voulez mon avis.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous voulez bien me redonner mon arme ?

Je la vois me regarder bizarrement mais elle pointe de nouveau rapidement l'arme vers moi. Je fais un pas en arrière, prête à plonger à l'entente d'une détonation. Si elle tire sur moi, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir quant à la solution pacifiste.

**Français ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un français vient faire ici, au Japon ? Cela n'a aucun intérêt pour le moment. Je sens mes nerfs à vif. Mes émotions se mélangent entre douleur et peur alors je lui pose la seule et unique question qui est primordiale pour moi. Je lui demande alors ****où se trouve ma fille? A voir comment il me regarde, il ne cherche qu'une seule chose : me désarmer. Cela signifie que je ne suis pas en sécurité et qu'il a, sans doute, fait du mal à mon bébé. Par Kami … Pas ma fille, je vous en prie. ****Le soldat fronce les sourcils et c'est là que je comprends. Il essaie peut-être de me tuer mais une chose plus important règne dans son regard : l'incompréhension. Ce mercenaire ne parle pas un traître mot de ma langue. Son seul but est de me tuer … Sa langue n'est autre que la langue de la barbarie, du sang et des massacres. Je dois absolument le garder en joue. Une baisse dans ma garde et il s'en servira contre moi.**

Merde, merde, merde ! J'avais complètement zappé … Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pris le temps d'apprendre cette fichue langue alors que je suis restée plus d'un an là-bas … Faut que je fasse un truc avant qu'elle ne me tire dessus. Ma patience est mise à rude épreuve. Je pose ma main sur mon torse et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Cette couleur est tellement rarissime. La couleur de la vie … Le souvenir de la guerre. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'extasier devant ce détail assez troublant. L'agacement est percevable dans mes propos mais je fais vraiment le maximum pour ne pas la désarmer de force.

- Natsuki Kruger.

J'attends un instant mais elle ne baisse pas son arme ou je devrais dire mon arme. A la place, elle me dit dans une voix tremblante.

- Watashi no musume wa doko desu ka ?

Je veux m'approcher mais elle recule toute en mettant l'arme devant elle. Le sentiment d'agacement est alors remplacé par un sentiment plus douloureux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais de légères larmes coulent à travers ses yeux. Je lui présente ma main pour lui faire comprendre de me rendre mon arme mais elle répète d'une voix cassée, me faisant me sentir encore plus impuissante que je ne le suis déjà.

- Watashi no musume …

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut et hésite à aller chercher mon ordinateur pour une traduction rapide. Je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin quand j'entends de légers pas derrière moi.

_- _Mama ?

Je ne suis certes pas bilingue mais la phrase, ou plutôt le mot, de l'enfant est assez simple et claire à comprendre. Je m'écarte pour la laisser passer et je la vois courir vers sa mère. Celle-ci tombe à genoux et murmure des paroles que je ne comprends pas … Sans doute pour rassurer sa fille. En y réfléchissant c'est peut-être ça qu'elle voulait savoir. J'essaie alors de reproduire son accent et isole une partie de sa phrase.

- Watashi

Elle me regarde mais aucune réponse. Je poursuis mon effort.

- No

Là encore elle me regarde mais se contente de se relever toute en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Je pointe l'enfant du doigt et murmure doucement.

- Musume

Je la vois hocher la tête. Je m'avance doucement et saisis l'arme qui était resté à terre. Je remets le cran de sécurité et la place de nouveau dans la commode à proximité. Je verrouille le tiroir et prend la clé avec moi. Je me reconcentre sur la jeune femme ne m'ayant apparemment pas quitté des yeux et murmure pour ne pas l'effrayer tout en pointant mon doigt sur sa fille.

- Musume … Fille.

Elle se contente d'hocher la tête et de s'asseoir sur mon lit tout en câlinant sa fille. Je décide de retourner dans le salon, mes nerfs ayant été mis à rude épreuve. Je ne ressens pas pour autant la colère ou la frustration d'avoir été mise en joue par une étrangère … Juste un sentiment d'apaisement que la situation se soit désamorcée sans utilisation de la violence.

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Découverte

**_Chapitre 4 : Découverte_**

**Le 1 Avril 2013 18 :40**

**Il ne parle pas ma langue alors que fait-il ici ? Il a refermé la porte. Je pose ma fille à terre et me relève doucement pour ne pas souffrir de ma blessure. Mon regard se porte vers la fenêtre. Je sursaute à la vue qui s'offre à moi … Les gens ne sont pas japonais. Ils mangent des choses qui ne sont en rien japonaises. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : nous ne sommes plus au Japon ! Je m'installe de nouveau sur le lit et fixe la porte. Je connais le français suite aux demandes plus que poussées de mon père pour parler plusieurs langues étrangères. Père … Vous me manquez tellement vous et ma mère. Pourrais-je un jour vous revoir ? Je n'ai plus d'espoir que cela arrive mais si seulement … Je chasse ces pensées douloureuses pour me reconcentrer sur la situation actuelle. Je dois me servir de mon intelligence, faute de ne pouvoir le maîtriser par la force. Ce soldat ne doit pas savoir que je parle le français. Il ne se méfiera pas dans ses paroles. Je pourrais de ce fait connaître ses véritables intentions à notre égard. Je fixe ma fille et ne distingue aucun signe de mauvais traitement. Pour autant, elle ne semble pas vouloir sortir de la pièce. Je décide de sortir de la chambre, sans faire de bruits, pour faire face à mon … Kidnappeur. C'est le seul mot qui peut être associé à son acte, et qui me vient à l'esprit en ce moment. Je le vois les bras appuyés sur le balcon, une cigarette dans les doigts. Il semble perdu, éteint et si triste. Une tristesse qui me ramène dans mon passé. Je le fixe pendant un moment et il semble étonné de me voir derrière lui. Il se remet droit et s'avance vers la salle à manger, en gardant une certaine distance entre nous. Sa démarche est assez inhabituelle. Il semble avoir du mal à marcher. Je suis sortie de mon observation quand son regard me traverse. Tant de froideur, de dureté … Je pourrais geler sur place. Je le vois regarder derrière moi et m'empresse de me retourner. Je l'entends murmurer des paroles destinées à ma fille. Le ton est dur, sans pour autant être menaçant.**

**- Maintenant que ta mère est debout tu vas peut-être manger autre chose que des bananes et du chocolat. Ok Musume ?**

**Je vois ma fille froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que vient de dire l'étranger … Natsuki Kruger si je me souviens bien. Je décide de l'interpeller tout en pointant légèrement ma fille du doigt.**

_**- **_**Hikari.**

**Je le vois s'avancer vers moi, toujours avec cette démarche hors du commun, et suis légèrement apeurée. Contre toute attente, il me présente l'une de ses mains et pose l'autre sur son torse. **

**- Hikari ? Natsuki.**

**Je n'arriverais pas longtemps à faire semblant de ne pas le comprendre. Je secoue la tête et pointe de nouveau ma fille du doigt.**

**- Hikari.**

**Je le vois s'avancer vers ma fille qui reste figée et devient légèrement pâle. Il lui frotte la tête, comme on le ferait pour caresser un chien tout en s'abaissant à son niveau avec une certaine difficulté.**

**- Tu peux dire Natsuki ?**

**Ma fille me regarde perdue, légèrement tremblante. Mieux vaut ne pas le contredire. Il pourrait devenir violent s'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut.**

**- Kare no namae wa Natsuki desu. Kare no namae o iu. **

**Ma fille hoche la tête et déglutit difficilement.**

**- Na … Natsu … ki.**

**Il semble satisfait car il se relève et reconcentre son intention vers moi. Je présume qu'il veut savoir mon prénom. Je m'incline légèrement et murmure faiblement. **

**- Shizuru. **

**Il me sourit légèrement tout en se redirigeant vers la cuisine.**

**- Même si je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes je sais au moins que tu t'appelles Shizuru et ta fille Hikari. Je pourrais au moins compléter les passeports provisoires. **

**Il se retourne et continue sur une phrase qui me fait rougir de toute part.**

**- T'es vraiment d'une beauté folle Shizuru. Faut juste que tu reprennes un peu de force. Je suis sûre que Mai voudra bien t'engager en tant que serveuse là où je travaille. Faudra juste que je fasse gaffe que personne ne te touche. Les mecs peuvent être des vrais salauds quand il voit une jeune femme aussi sublime que toi.**

**Je ne sais pas qui est ce Natsuki Kruger mais il ne semble pas me vouloir du mal. Je dois quand même me méfier. Il me fait penser à un loup solitaire, blessé et perdu. Et les loups chassent pour se nourrir…**

* * *

**le 1 Avril 2013 21 :00**

Nous sommes assises devant ce qui nous a été livré. J'ai tenté de faire la cuisine mais un vrai désastre. Depuis mon retour, j'ai essayé de me familiariser avec la cuisine ou encore la machine à laver. Je n'ai jamais été une « femme modèle » mais mon séjour dans l'armée n'a fait qu'empirer mon incompétence. Shizuru n'a pas touché à son assiette tout comme sa fille d'ailleurs. Hikari a tenté de manger mais sa mère l'a empêché de le faire. Je secoue la tête et avance le plat vers elle. Elle sursaute face à mon action. Mon geste est assez brusque, j'ai besoin de mettre un peu de douceur dans mes actions et mes propos. Il faut qu'elles mangent … Si cela signifie que je dois les forcer alors je le ferais.

- Manges c'est bon.

Pour simple réponse, elle repousse le plat. Je réitère mon action et elle fait de même. La colère commence à reprendre le dessus. Je pose avec force mes couvercles. Je la vois me fixer avec un sentiment de crainte. Mon comportement est en train d'empirer encore plus la situation. Je me lève pour prendre un peu d'eau, et surtout pour me calmer. Je remarque que la jeune femme échange mon plat avec celui de sa fille. J'ai comme un vide qui m'envahit l'estomac. Je connais ce comportement, c'est un réflexe. Ne pas toucher à sa nourriture si on ne connaît pas son origine. Pense-t-elle réellement que j'allais les droguer ou les empoisonner ? Il n'y a pas que moi qui doit oublier mes anciens réflexes ...

**Je ne connais pas cette nourriture et je n'ai pas assez confiance pour y goûter. La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à un homme m'offrant un verre, je me suis retrouvée sur un lit, nue, le lendemain. Neuf mois plus tard, je mettais au monde Hikari. Je me reconcentre sur l'homme me faisant face. Ce Natsuki … C'est un mercenaire, il ne me voit comme un moyen de se satisfaire. Il semble sur le point de me gifler pour mon refus d'obéissance mais contre toute attente, il ne le fait pas. Il a remarqué que j'ai échangé les plats. Je suis prête à recevoir un châtiment pour cela mais ma fille a besoin de se nourrir. Je le vois récupérer son assiette et secouer la tête. A ma plus grande surprise, il prend une cuillère et la trempe dans l'assiette de ma fille. Il mange quelques bouchées puis avance d'un geste brusque l'assiette devant ma fille. Celle-ci me regarde et j'incline la tête, sûre que son repas ne présente aucun danger pour elle. Il porte son attention à nouveau sur son repas mais s'arrête d'un coup et souffle d'agacement. Il répète les mêmes opérations avec mon assiette et me la tends avec plus de douceur, tout en marmonnant d'un ton rauque, incapable de masquer son mécontentement.**

**- Comme-ci je pourrais avoir ce genre de comportements aussi … **

**Je fronce les sourcils à son commentaire que je ne suis pas sensée comprendre. Il passe une main sur son visage et murmure en posant une main sur torse. **

**- Bon pour faire simple … Musume ok ?**

**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me dit ça. Son regard me paralyse. Il se lève et s'avance vers moi. Je tente de me lever pour le contrer mais il pose une main sur mon épaule pour me forcer à rester assise. Il me fixe un instant puis saisit l'une de mes mains. J'arrive à sortir de l'emprise et me relève tout en le bousculant. Je sens une prise ferme sur mon bras et me fais plaquer contre le mur. Je sens une présence derrière moi et je sais de qui il s'agit. Il me retourne et me bloque entre le mur et son corps. Je sais ce qu'il cherche. Je distingue ma fille et lui murmure de fermer les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ça. Il me saisit la main et la place en dessous de son t-shirt. Je sens un tissu au niveau de son torse. Sa prise sur ma main est plus souple. Je le fixe un instant et il hoche la tête. Je laisse mes mains s'aventurer tout en ne le quittant pas du regard. Je la retire directement lorsque la réalisation me frappe : Natsuki Kruger est une femme. Elle se décale de moi et retourne à sa place. Elle reprend son repas tout en poussant l'assiette devant moi. Je caresse la joue de ma fille et lui murmure de reprendre son repas. Je saisis la fourchette tout en fixant l'autre femme. Elle s'arrête un instant de manger et me fixe à son tour. Je saisis une bouchée de mon repas. Elle soupire légèrement et continue son repas. Ma fille murmure doucement à mon égard.**

**- ****Itadakimasu**

**Elle fixe ma fille avec un léger sourire mais ne dit rien. J'essaie de me remettre de mes émotions et essaie de comprendre la situation**. **Le silence a alors repris sa place.**

* * *

**le 1 Avril 2013 21 :30**

Cette journée m'a épuisée et pourtant je sais que je n'arriverais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me suis affalée sur mon canapé et allume la télévision. Je tombe sur une chaîne où il passe Balto. Je souris à la vue de ce dessin animé ayant bercé mon enfance. Je me lève du canapé et vois la jeune fille assise à terre. Je l'attrape et la pose sur le canapé à côté de moi. Je la sens se figer lorsque je la saisis mais décide de ne pas émettre le moindre mot. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se remette à pleurer. D'abord réticente, elle s'installe confortablement et regarde la télévision. Je cherche du regard sa mère qui n'a pas quitté des yeux mes actions envers sa fille. Je me lève pour aller la rejoindre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de lui parler. Cette douleur est insupportable mais j'essaye de marcher sans poser trop de poids sur ma jambe droite. En m'asseyant, j'oublie de faire attention et grimace suite à la douleur remontant dans ma jambe. Je la vois me regarder bizarrement mais je me contente de secouer la tête toute en massant ma jambe. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle me devance et parle avec cet accent pur, envoûtant.

- Itami.

Elle fixe ma jambe meurtrie. Elle doit sûrement me demander pourquoi j'ai mal.

- Une blessure de guerre. J'ai été poignardée par un gars. Le couteau a touché un nerf alors j'ai toujours mal. Ça varie en fonction des périodes mais depuis que je suis rentrée ça me lance plus … Sûrement le fait que j'ai arrêté de prendre des ...

Je m'arrête dans mon monologue et souris de ma bêtise.

- Tu comprends rien à ce que je te raconte … Désolé je n'ai pas pensé à la barrière linguistique. Je ne suis pas très maligne, tu sais.

Je la sens prendre ma main tout en tremblant légèrement. Elle la place sur son côté pansé et murmure doucement.

- Itami.

Je hoche la tête et prends à mon tour sa main dans la mienne pour la guider jusqu'à ma jambe. Elle montre un peu de réticences au début mais finit par se laisser faire. Je sais que je dois passer par la douceur si je veux avoir une chance de pouvoir obtenir sa confiance.

- Itami … Souffrance.

**Elle souffre à la jambe. Le fait de savoir qu'elle est une femme me permet de diminuer un peu mes craintes. Je sais que je suis à l'abri de certains comportements typiquement masculins et dominateurs. Malgré cela, je n'arrive pas à comprendre la situation. J'essaie de limiter la ligne, non le fossé creusé entre nous deux. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait parler autant. J'ai un mal fou à ne pas sourire lorsqu'elle se rappelle que je suis japonaise mais ne préfère pas montrer mon amusement. Elle pourrait mal le prendre et cela pourrait vite dégénérer. Nous sommes restées plusieurs minutes à nous fixer, ma main retenue par la sienne. Puis elle s'est relevée et dirigée vers le canapé. Je la vois saisir ma fille endormie et la transporter dans la chambre où je me trouvais à mon réveil. Elle la pose délicatement sur le lit puis me fixe un instant. Elle s'avance vers une armoire et en sort quelques vêtements qu'elle me tend pour une partie et disparaît avec le reste. Je l'entends me dire un 'bonne nuit' et referme délicatement la porte. Je fixe la porte un moment et murmure tout en serrant les vêtements contre moi 'Bonne nuit Natsuki'.**

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	5. Une visite inattendue

_le 2 Avril 2013 8 :30_

**Le lendemain, je me réveille et suis étonnée de voir Natsuki déjà debout et habillée. Le plus déroutant est que je la vois coller des bouts de papier sur tout ce qui est à sa portée. En m'avançant, je saisis une pomme. Un papier y est accolé où je peux lire '****アップル****Pomme'. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement. Elle se retourne et me sourit.**

**- Je dois aller voir une amie pour reprendre mon travail mais je ne serais pas partie longtemps. En attendant, tu peux coller ça sur le reste du mobilier ? C'est pour ta fille.**

**Elle me donne une pile d'étiquettes et je peux lire sur la première '****椅子****Chaise'. Elle me fixe un instant et je hoche la tête. Elle se frotte la tête et court chercher son ordinateur. Je l'entends me dire assez difficilement.**

**- Watashi wa sūjikan de modotte kimasu.**

**L'accent est très mauvais mais je hoche de nouveau la tête ce qui semble la réjouir. Après son départ, je fixe un instant la porte puis me dirige à proximité. J'essaie de l'ouvrir et suis étonnée qu'elle soit ouverte. Qui est donc cette jeune femme ? Je referme la porte et me redirige vers le salon. Je tiens toujours les papiers dans ma main et décide de réaliser sa demande après quelques minutes de réflexion.**

_le 2 Avril 2013 11 :30_

**Natsuki revient avec deux sachets dans ses mains. Elle en tend un à ma fille qui se dépêche de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouve une peluche d'un loup. Natsuki s'abaisse et pointe du doigt la peluche.**

**- Loup.**

**Ma fille la regarde et hoche la tête.**

**- Okami.**

**Natsuki se relève et me fixe un instant. Elle me tend délicatement le second paquet.**

**- Je pense que tu vas aimer. Apparemment c'est une habitude au Japon.**

**J'ouvre le sachet et remarque une multitude de sachets de thé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de cette boisson si chère à mon cœur.**

**- Arigato Natsuki.**

**Elle s'empresse d'aller chercher son ordinateur et me répond maladroitement.**

**- Betsuni**

_le 9 Avril 2013 15 :30_

Mai m'a assuré que je pourrais récupérer mon poste, j'ai donc un souci en moins en tête. Hikari ne cesse de répéter les mots que j'ai placé un peu partout. Il va s'en dire que les mots 'frigo' et 'télé' ont sa préférence. Shizuru s'est avérée être une bonne cuisinière et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Je suis sortie de ma contemplation quand j'entends une frappe nette sur ma porte. Je n'attendais personne et ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je pose mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour demander le silence aux deux autres personnes avec moi et m'avance vers la porte. Mes muscles sont crispés prête à parer une éventuelle menace. J'ouvre la porte et avant même que je ne puisse comprendre, je sens une légère douleur sur ma joue. J'écarquille les yeux au maximum lorsque je vois la personne devant moi.

- Maman ?

Celle-ci s'invite dans mon appartement et reclaque violemment la porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre du choc qu'elle part dans un monologue.

- Plus de dix jours que tu es rentrée ! Et tu n'as même pas pensé à prévenir tes parents !

- Mais …

- Pas de mais ! Et tu veux savoir par qui je l'ai appris ? Mai ! Bon dieu Natsuki, Mai ! Encore heureux que je l'ai croisé dans la rue sinon je n'aurais pas eu vent de ton retour.

- Maman je …

- Tu comptais nous le dire au moins ? Et regarde-toi ! Tu n'as pas dormis depuis combien de temps …

- Maman …

- COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?

…

_le 9 Avril 2013 15 :40_

**A voir la tête de Natsuki, elle ne s'attendait pas à la visite de sa mère. Je suis dans la cuisine mais il semble qu'elles n'ont plus notion de ma présence. Natsuki essaie tant bien que mal de parler mais il semblerait que sa mère ne soit pas décidée à la laisser s'expliquer.**

**- Je dors bien M'man.**

**- Natsuki Kruger ! Oses me mentir encore une seule fois!**

**- Mais …**

**- Pas de mais ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ? **

**- Je voulais …**

**- Je serais venue ou on aurait préparé une chambre pour toi. **

**- Je ne …**

**- Ton père n'a pas pu prendre une demi-journée de congé mais …**

**- Merde Maman !**

**Natsuki semble légèrement remontée à voir la couleur rouge vif ornant son visage. Sa mère s'est arrêtée nette face à l'énervement de sa fille.**

**- Je ne veux pas ! Je veux reprendre mes marques. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix !**

**- Tu trouves que c'est une façon de parler à sa mère ! Il est hors de question que tu restes seule !**

**- Mais je ne suis pas seule !**

**A ce moment précis, j'aurais aimé disparaître de la pièce et même de la surface de la Terre. La mère de Natsuki portait un regard interrogateur sur son visage et fixa sa fille en attente de réponse. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hikari décide de sortir du canapé et de se diriger vers Natsuki. Elle tire légèrement le bas de son pantalon ce qui calma Natsuki d'un seul coup. Je suis étonnée de voir un léger sourire sur le visage de Natsuki. Sa mère fixe ma fille avec incompréhension.**

**- Qui est cette enfant ?**

**- C'est Hikari.**

**Hikari se colle à Natsuki et fixe la femme devant elle. Natsuki s'abaisse à sa portée. Elle porte une légère grimace face à son geste mais poursuit son mouvement. Elle pointe du doigt sa mère.**

**- Mama**

**Puis elle pointe son doigt vers elle.**

**- Musume**

**Hikari hoche la tête, recevant une friction sur le haut de son crâne de la part de Natsuki.**

**- Tu n'as quand même pas osé ?**

**Natsuki se remit droite et fronce les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.**

**- Osez ? **

**- Je travaille depuis plus de 40 ans là-dessus et tu as vendu mes recherches aux chinois !**

**- Recherches ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et j'étais au Japon pas en Chine !**

**- Tu as une fille ! Comment as-tu fais sans recourir à la science ? A ma science !**

**Natsuki fixe Hikari et secoue la tête.**

**- Ce n'est pas ma fille. Je l'ai ramené avec moi du Japon.**

**- Tu … Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as à frotter ta jambe comme ça ?**

**Natsuki s'arrête dans son geste et pose l'une de ses mains sur son front en signe d'agacement.**

**- Je ne veux** **pas en parler ! Ecoute M'man je …**

**Soudain la mère de Natsuki saisit la main de sa fille et lui place devant le visage.**

**- Natsuki Kruger ! Je veux une explication sur ce que tu portes au doigt et maintenant !**

**Natsuki déglutit difficilement.**

**- C'est pas ce que tu crois … Je peux expliquer et …**

**- Tu t'es mariée !**

**Je fixe mère et fille se chamailler et remarque à mon tour une alliance sur le doigt de Natsuki. **

**- Oui mais …**

**- Mais ?**

**Natsuki se retourne et me demande de venir avec un mouvement de tête. Je vois la surprise dans les yeux de sa mère, vite remplacé par la colère.**

**- Tu as ramené une prostituée ! Comment as-tu osé !**

**- Pros … Shizuru n'est pas ce genre de femme ! Je …**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

**- Je le sais c'est tout ! Tu ignores les vrais faits alors ne sois pas aussi catégorique ! C'est quelqu'un de gentil et de bien. Alors ne la juge pas !**

**Natsuki avait pris ma défense alors que je ne suis pas sensée comprendre ses paroles. **

**- Je ne te reconnais plus** …

- **C'était la seule solution pour qu'elles puissent repartir de zéro.**

**- De vous marier ?**

**- Oui enfin non ... Elle n'est même pas au courant de la situation.**

**- Au vraiment ?**

**- Elle était blessée et dormait quand c'est arrivé. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui expliquer.**

**- Je crois qu'elle a compris.**

**Natsuki me sourit légèrement.**

**- Elle ne comprend pas notre langue.**

**Madame Kruger, à ce moment précis, prit une teinte rougeâtre signe de colère.**

**- Tu as ramené une femme ne comprenant pas notre langue, ayant une fille et dont tu ignores tout. Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de te marier avec ? Es-tu devenue folle durant ses quatre ans ?**

**- Ta façon d'expliquer et de résumer les choses sont hors contexte.**

**- C'est à cause de ton ex c'est ça ? **

**- Pardon ?**

- **Je connais beaucoup de mères qui seraient contente de te considérer comme leur belle-fille.**

**Natsuki s'énerve d'un coup me laissant sans voix.**

**- Pourquoi revenir sans cesse là-dessus ?**

**- Parce qu'apparemment tu es incapable de te choisir une femme. La preuve …**

**- Elle serait morte là-bas ! Pas juste tuée mais abusée, battue, mutilée et j'en passe. Alors traites-moi de folle si ça t'amuse mais je ne regrette pas. **

**- Elle va donc vivre à tes crochets ?**

**- Non !**

**- Alors quoi … **

**- J'ai déjà une solution pour elle.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Mai va l'engager comme serveuse. **

**- Et pour l'enfant ?**

**- La rentrée reprend d'ici quelques mois. D'ici là, elle aura appris quelques bases.**

**- De toi ?**

- **Nao va venir lui apprendre des choses.**

**- Nao ? Tu as prévenu Nao de ton retour et pas nous ! Nao va me le payer cher de ne pas m'avoir prévenue !**

**- Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire ! J'ai besoin de temps mère. Alors s'il vous plaît, laisses-moi tranquille toi et Papa. **

**La mère de Natsuki semblait triste mais caressa doucement le visage de sa fille. Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux et murmura avant de partir.**

**- Prenez soin de ma fille pour moi. Vous êtes sa femme après tout …**

**Natsuki secoua la tête lorsque sa mère était partie.**

**- Je suis désolée Shizuru. Je … J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

**Sur ce, elle prit sa veste et sortit, me laissant seule devant la porte. L'ensemble des informations que j'avais reçues m'avaient quelque peu retournée. Nous sommes donc mariées … La chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre est la raison de sa gentillesse. La dernière chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre est le fait que sa mère a souligné qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de dormir ... Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle est toujours debout quand je me lève ou pourquoi elle fait de courtes siestes l'après-midi.**

_le 9 Avril 2013 17 :10_

**Natsuki est revenue quelques temps après son entrevue avec sa mère. Elle avait un sac de commissions me signalant son occupation. Elle déballa les affaires et les rangea. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'avança vers ma fille et plaça un paquet de chocolats devant elle. Elle fixa ma fille et murmura.**

**- Chocolat **

**Ma fille hocha la tête.**

**- Chokorēto … Chocolat**

**Natsuki sourit puis lui tapota la tête en lui donnant le paquet. Elle s'arrêta et en prit un qu'elle me proposa. **

**- Tiens.**

**- Arigato.**

**Natsuki hocha la tête puis sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'allumer, je lui pris la cigarette de la bouche. Elle me regarda troublée puis me tendit son paquet.**

**- Tiens si tu en veux une.**

**Je secoue la tête et fixe le paquet où le terme « fumer tue » est indiqué. Je cherche dans les petites écritures et suis contente de voir du japonais. Je lui tends lui indiquant le pourquoi de mon geste. Elle replace son paquet dans sa poche et souffle tout en se levant.**

**- Je suis morte depuis plus de trois ans. La cigarette ne pourra pas faire beaucoup plus de dégâts …**


	6. Usage de la langue dans toute sa splende

**Chapitre 6 : Usage de la langue dans toute sa splendeur **

**le 22 Avril 2013 14 :10**

**Quelques jours plus tard, je suis surprise de trouver Natsuki habillée tout en noire et de manière assez classe. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et tenait dans sa main un shaker. Elle me fixa un instant.**

**- Je vais reprendre le travail aujourd'hui mais Nao va venir pour discuter avec toi.**

**Elle s'arrêta et se dirigea vers son ordinateur.**

**- Shukkin '**

**Je me contentais de hocher la tête puis elle retapa quelque chose est me dit maladroitement.**

**- Nao ga kuru**

**Même si j'avais compris à l'origine je lui souris légèrement. Ma fille arriva à ce moment et donna un gros câlin à Natsuki. Puis elle fixa le shaker dans les mains de celle-ci, d'une manière interrogative. Natsuki se leva et commença à jongler avec l'objet avec une certaine dextérité. Ma fille applaudit ce qui fit sourire Natsuki d'autant plus. Puis une légère frappe se fit entendre. Natsuki posa le shaker et alla directement ouvrir. Une jeune femme plus petite et plus mince entra dans l'appartement et me montra du doigt.**

**- C'est elle ?**

**- Oui. Shizuru ne parle pas notre langue. Ni sa fille d'ailleurs. Si tu pouvais lui apprendre deux ou trois trucs pour qu'elle puisse** **se débrouiller avec les clients.**

**Nao me bloqua un instant et sourit d'une façon que je n'aimais pas particulièrement.**

**- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était une bombe sexuelle …**

**Natsuki s'empourpra d'un coup face au commentaire. Elle semblait chercher une réponse mais resta sans voix. Nao me regarda droit dans les yeux quand elle balança son éloge. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils mais essayais de faire abstraction des mots, que je n'étais pas sensée comprendre. Nao poursuivit dans sa lancée ce qui me fit serrer légèrement les poings.**

**- … Tu dois vraiment prendre ton pied avec une femme comme elle !**

**Natsuki resta figée par le commentaire. Nao , quant à elle, me fixa d'une manière assez poussée. Natsuki profita de ce laps de temps pour retrouver la parole.**

**- Eh ! T'es pas là pour la reluquer.**

**- Hum ? Dommage. Mes yeux aiment ce joli visage et quelles mensurations … Beaux seins, belles fesses, ventre plat … Parfaitement proportionnée. Une de ces déesses de la tentation … Hum si j'osais …**

**- Eh ! T'es casée jusqu'à preuve du contraire !**

**- Et ?**

**- T'es pas sensée te chercher quelqu'un d'autre ! Ni la détailler comme ça !**

**- Oh mais je ne dis pas ça pour moi.**

**- Et pour qui ?**

**- Et à ton avis Einstein?**

**- Je ...**

- **Quoi tu te la tape pas ?**

**Natsuki lança un juron et secoua la tête en signe d'agacement.**

**- Mais bien sûr que non ! **

**- Moi si j'étais à ta place, je ne me gênerais pas … Tu es mariée avec en plus … Ne pas consommer son mariage … Quelle manquement à son devoir conjugal…**

- **Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était …**

**- Ouai ouai je sais … Putain Natsuki ! Une femme aussi chaude dans son appartement et dans son lit et ne pas en profiter … Tu me fais honte couz …**

**- Tu vas arrêter de balancer des conneries devant elle et lui apprendre notre langue.**

**- Quoi ? Elle nous comprend pas alors tu peux me dire ce que t'en pense au moins.**

**- Va te faire foutre Nao !**

**- Si tu le prends comme ça …Mon travail est terminé.**

**Nao tourna les talons mais fut retenue à l'épaule.**

**- Non attend … Je la trouve … Belle non c'est plus que cela … Sublime … Elle est magnifique ... La plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. Satisfaite ?**

**Nao se retourna et porta un léger sourire sadique. Elle sourit lorsque son regard croisa le mien. J'avais légèrement chaud face à la réplique de Natsuki et espérais pouvoir masquer ma gêne.**

**- Alors tu veux que je lui apprenne le français pour qu'elle te murmure des trucs cochons et coquins pendant vos ébats ?**

**- Merde Nao ! Nous ne couchons pas ensemble !**

**- Tu n'as qu'un lit donc toi et la créature de rêve dormaient …**

**- Je dors sur le canapé !**

**- Tu dois avoir de bonnes positions pour …**

**- Seule ! Je dors seule sur mon canapé et lui laisse la chambre avec sa fille.**

**- Pff ! J'te savais pas aussi coincée ma pauvre cousine … **

**- Je suis pas coincée !**

**- Tu vas rien tenter ?**

**- Non !**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que !**

- **Elle te plaît non ?**

**Natsuki se dirigea vers la cuisine et récupéra une mallette ainsi que son shaker. Elle fixa Hikari et sourit difficilement.**

**- Elle est gentille et attirante mais elle n'est pas intéressée par moi.**

**- Et comment tu le sais ?**

**- Le fait qu'elle a une fille peut répondre à ta question. **

**- Nina veut un petit alors que nous sommes deux femmes …**

**Natsuki posa une main sur l'épaule de Nao pour clore la discussion.**

**- Apprend lui juste les bases. S'il te plaît cousine. Après elle sera libre dans ce pays. Je fais au plus vite.**

**Sur ce, Natsuki s'inclina à mon égard et referma la porte. Nao se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit un soda. Elle s'assied et me fixa un instant.**

**- J'ai vu ta tête quand je parlais à Natsuki. Je sais que tu as compris notre discussion. Peut-être pas tout mais une bonne partie en tout cas. La question qui me vient alors à l'esprit c'est pourquoi fais-tu semblant de ne pas nous comprendre ?**

**Je restais figée face à l'observation de la jeune fille. **

**- Je suis désolée. Je voulais comprendre Natsuki.**

**- Comprendre ?**

**- Pourquoi elle prend soin de nous.**

**- Je vois. Et pour ta fille, elle parle aussi le français ?**

**- Elle parle japonais.**

**Nao hocha la tête et commença à discuter en japonais avec ma fille qui semblait ravie d'entendre une autre personne parler sa langue. **

- **Vous parlez bien notre langue.**

**- J'ai fait mes études au Japon et ma compagne est japonaise alors ça aide.**

**Je me contentais de hocher la tête. Elle me fixa un instant.**

**- Tu devrais dire à Natsuki que tu maîtrises parfaitement notre langue. Elle sera contente.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Elle se soucie de toi. De ta fille. Même si elle devrait plus se soucier d'elle…**

**Nao se releva et jeta la canette dans la poubelle.**

**- Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Nous nous reverrons sûrement. Je ramènerais Nina la prochaine fois. Oh j'oubliais … Tu as rencontré la mère de Natsuki ?**

**- Oui.**

**Nao semblait réfléchir.**

**- Natsuki n'a jamais menti à sa mère sur des choses aussi importantes. Ma tante croit qu'elle t'a épousé par amour. Elle ne te pardonnera pas si tu lui fais du mal …**

**Elle s'avança vers la porte et s'arrêta pour me fixer dans les yeux.**

**- … Et moi non plus. Natsuki a assez souffert à cause** **de l'amour. Alors tâche de t'en souvenir.**

**Sur ce, elle ferma la porte me laissant moi et ma fille. J'avais donc commencé à apprendre à ma fille quelques phrases en français en attendant Natsuki.**

_le 22 Avril 2013 19:10_

**Quand Natsuki revint, elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Nao. Hikari était déjà couchée. Natsuki me fixa un instant puis se murmura tout en secouant la tête d'agacement.**

**- Ce n'est pas compliqué ce que je lui ai demandé … Mais non elle préfère se casser. Je vais devoir trouver une autre solution pour qu'elle apprenne notre langue.**

**- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.**

**Elle sursauta face à ma prise de parole et me regarda éberluée.**

**- Tu … Tu parles notre langue ?**

**Je fixais le sol, honteuse de mon comportement.**

**- Kanin na Natsuki. Je voulais voir qui tu es.**

**Elle me fixa et secoua la tête.**

**- Je crois comprendre.**

**Je la vis rejoindre la cuisine avec une légère difficulté à marcher.**

**- Natsuki a mal?**

**Elle hocha la tête.**

**- J'ai toujours mal.**

**- Natsuki n'a pas de soins ?**

**- Médicaments tu veux dire ? Non je préfère ne rien prendre.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**Elle me fixa un instant.**

**- Je … Je suis devenue accro enfin dépendante alors j'ai dû me sevrer … Enfin je ne veux pas retenter. Tu comprends ?**

**- Oui.**

**Elle alluma une cigarette et s'assied.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la voir s'asseoir tout en se massant la jambe me faisait ressentir quelque chose de profond en moi. Je me suis avancée vers elle puis ai pris la cigarette de sa bouche et l'ai placé dans le cendrier en l'écrasant. Elle me fixa, me questionnant silencieusement du regard. Pour simple réponse, je me suis agenouillée entre ses jambes. Elle allait parler mais je me suis contentée** **de secouer la tête. J'avais** **attrapé sa ceinture et essaya de la défaire mais en vain. Après plusieurs tentatives, j'arrivais à mes fins. Elle me laissa ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. En dessous, se trouvait une peau blanche et douce mais également meurtrie. Toute sa cuisse portait une cicatrice, l'origine de sa souffrance. Je redessinais de mes doigts la cicatrice puis commençais à la masser doucement. Elle se contenta de me regarder, légèrement mal à l'aise par ma position et la nudité de sa partie inférieure. Nous sommes restées de cette façon pendant plusieurs minutes puis elle se releva tout en remettant son pantalon.**

**- Je … me sens mieux. Merci.**

**Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain me laissant agenouillée au sol.**

_le 22 Avril 2013 19:30_

Elle parle le français … Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou au contraire avoir peur des conséquences. Elle a donc compris l'intégralité des discussions que j'ai pu avoir à la fois avec moi- même mais aussi avec Nao et ma mère. Rien qu'à repenser aux propos de Nao, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Le fait qu'elle est là entre mes jambes à masser doucement ma jambe droite ne peut pas me permettre d'avoir l'esprit clair. Il faut que je sorte de cette situation avant de faire ou dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter par la suite. Je me retrouve donc dans ma douche à laisser couler l'eau chaude le long de mon corps. L'eau chaude atténue la douleur dans ma jambe. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et suis attirée par un détail. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer ma main portant l'alliance … Nous devons mettre tout cela au clair. Je dois m'excuser pour les propos de mes proches. Je m'habille à la hâte avec un short et un t-shirt et me dirige vers le salon. Elle est là, assise sur mon lieu de couchage et semble attendre ma présence. Je tousse légèrement pour signaler ma présence et m'approche doucement vers elle. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et prendre une légère inspiration.

- Je tiens à m'excuser pour les propos de ma mère ou de Nao.

- Natsuki m'a défendu. Elle n'a pas à s'excuser.

Je me contente de hocher la tête et mon regard se reporte sur mon alliance. Je vois qu'elle a suivi mon regard. J'essaie d'expliquer mon silence à ce sujet.

- Pour le mariage, je … Je ne savais pas comment amorcer la discussion.

Elle me fixe de ses yeux rouges sang. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais vue une nuance telle que la sienne. C'est aussi ensorcelant que sa voix. Je me fais couper dans ma contemplation par ce timbre si clair, si doux.

- Pourquoi Natsuki est bon ?

Je m'arrête dans mon explication et la fixe avec un regard interrogateur. Elle semble chercher ses mots.

- Je ne connais personne qui aurait pris autant de risque pour un … Un étranger. Je crois que c'est le mot. Correct ?

Je hoche la tête et me lève vers une commode. J'en sors des papiers ainsi qu'une boîte en velours et lui tend.

- Il n'y a pas d'importance de savoir pourquoi. Le mariage ne pourra être annulé que d'ici quelques mois. En attendant, je ne t'oblige pas à la mettre mais je pense que cela t'aidera à obtenir un nouveau départ et surtout du crédit vis-à-vis des personnes nous entourant.

- Tu n'as pas dit à ta famille ?

- Quoi ?

- Que c'est faux ?

Je secoue la tête et lui dépose la boîte dans les mains.

- Seule Nao le sait et elle ne dira rien, même pas à sa compagne. Mai, la personne chez qui je travaille et qui va t'embaucher, ne sait rien de tout cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Elle ne sait pas.

- Il faut être crédible pour que tu obtiennes un droit de séjour ici. Tu as un passeport provisoire où tu portes mon nom de famille. Pareil pour ta fille.

Je la vois hocher la tête et ouvrir la boîte. Elle tremble en voyant l'anneau et je m'empresse de refermer la boîte en murmurant sur un ton rassurant.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de la mettre quand nous sommes ici. Ne te force pas.

Je m'empresse de me lever et d'ouvrir la baie vitrée. Tout en allumant une cigarette, je l'entend me dire.

- Je ne peux pas aller au travail.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hikari.

- La compagne de Nao ne travaille pas. Nina est japonaise et se fera une joie de garder ta fille.

Elle se lève et s'avance vers moi. Avant que je ne comprenne, elle presse légèrement ma main et murmure difficilement.

- Arigato. Natsuki est bon.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire merci …Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant …

Elle accède à ma requête malgré une certaine hésitation. Seule, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à sa question. Je sais pourquoi j'ai fait cela au final. Parce qu'elle est comme moi, une coquille vide cherchant à survivre malgré son passé. Elle a souvent le regard vague, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne cesse de chercher après sa fille quand elle ne la voit pas dans son champ de vision. Au final, nous sommes pareilles, nous sommes hantées avec notre propre passé. Et nous nous comprenons sans même parler. Nous respectons chacune notre douleur et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

**Fin du chapitre 6**


	7. Promesse

**Chapitre 7 : Promesse**

_le 23 Avril 2013 1:55_

Je suis restée là à fixer le ciel pendant plus de deux heures. Il n'est que deux heures du matin mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour sentir cette peur de me faire blesser ou pire, de me faire tuer. Le soir … Le moment le plus redoutable pour un soldat. Ne pas être sûr de revoir les rayons du soleil suite à une attaque la nuit … Je m'en rappelle d'une façon tellement claire que je ressens encore cette peur m'envahir. J'entends mes camarades hurlaient de douleurs, des coups de feu. Je revois encore cet homme au-dessus de moi essayant de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil. J'arrive à me retirer de son emprise mais sens une douleur le long de ma jambe. Il m'a enfoncé un poignard dans la cuisse et la seule chose que je peux alors faire est d'hurler de douleur. Je vois le sang jaillir de toute part et suis prête à m'évanouir. Il profite de ce temps pour retirer le poignard puis pour l'enfoncer davantage, m'ouvrant ainsi toute ma cuisse. Je vois mon sang dégouliner le long de ce poignard. Il tente de me l'enfoncer dans le cœur mais mes réflexes ou plutôt mon instinct de survie a repris le dessus. J'attrape sa main et retourne le poignard contre lui. Je loupe ma cible mais le vois s'écrouler sur moi. Bientôt mes habits deviennent humides. Je vois une silhouette s'avancer vers moi et retirer l'homme mort sur moi. Mon capitaine m'a sauvé la vie... La douleur ayant eu raison de moi, je me souviens juste me réveiller dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Après cela, il m'a fallu des semaines pour me relever et depuis, je n'ai plus jamais réussi à dormir. Cela fait jour pour jour mille deux cents quatre-vingt-dix jours … Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier tellement la douleur est encore présente.

Je fixe un instant la chambre et m'avance doucement à l'intérieur. Elle est endormie, sa fille logée au creux de ses bras. Je caresse doucement son visage puis murmure tout en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

- Bonne nuit Shizuru.

_le 23 Avril 2013 2:27_

**J'ai senti une main me frôler le long de ma joue puis un léger murmure. C'est elle. Je regarde machinalement le réveil et suis étonnée de l'heure. 2h30. Comment fait-elle pour tenir tous les jours sans jamais dormir ? Elle ne fait que de légères siestes. J'ai donc calculé qu'elle ne dormait que trois heures par jour au grand maximum. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu voir pour être autant traumatisée de s'endormir. Je la vois parfois se réveiller en sursaut, le souffle saccagé mais je n'ose pas lui faire part de cela. Je me souviens avoir perdue le sommeil pendant quelque temps après mon viol mais j'ai réussi à me reconstruire avec le temps. Si la guerre n'avait pas explosé dans mon village, je serais sans doute traductrice ou interprète. Mais aujourd'hui … Une fois que j'aurais mon vrai passeport, je pourrais essayer de rejoindre une agence. Mais en attendant, je me dois de suivre le plan que Natsuki a tracé pour moi. Elle sait mieux que moi comment vivre dans son pays alors même si j'ai encore peur, je dois lui faire confiance.**

* * *

_le 7 mai 2013 7:40_

**Deux semaines passent. Natsuki part tôt le matin et revient en fin d'après-midi. Nous discutons régulièrement le soir parfois même jusqu'à 1h du matin. Je suis étonnée qu'elle arrive à tenir le coup malgré un manque de sommeil évident. Quand je me lève ce matin, Natsuki est déjà habillée et est en train de jongler avec plusieurs oranges sur les yeux ébahis de ma fille. Elle s'arrête nette dès qu'elle me voit et glisse une tasse de thé dans ma direction. Je la fixe un instant et distingue des cernes sous ses yeux. A ce rythme-là, elle va s'écrouler d'épuisement sur son lieu de travail. J'intime à ma fille d'aller voir la télévision et me rapproche de Natsuki.**

**- Natsuki a bien dormi ?**

**Elle se contente de hocher la tête. Je pause une main sur son épaule et fais légèrement pression. Elle se retourne et me regarde fixement. Après plusieurs secondes, elle souffle légèrement.**

**- Je n'arrive pas à dormir le soir.**

**- Tu as mal ?**

**Elle sourit légèrement et continue à laver les différentes choses dans l'évier.**

**- La douleur physique n'est rien comparée à la douleur mentale.**

**J'allais lui en demander davantage mais elle m'arrête en secouant la tête.**

**- Je veux juste oublier … Tu devrais te préparer. Mai vient en début d'après-midi.**

_le 7 mai 2013 8 :50_

Je m'assis dans le canapé à proximité d'Hikari, qui est concentrée sur la télé. Par habitude, je masse ma jambe tout en fixant moi-même la télé. Je sens quelque chose de chaud sur ma main et suis étonnée de voir la petite main d'Hikari sur la mienne. Elle se rapproche davantage vers moi et se cale dans mes bras.

- Watashi no atarashī okāsan.

N'ayant pas compris un traître mot de la jeune femme, je me contente de lui sourire légèrement la serrant davantage contre moi.

_le 7 mai 2013 9 :00_

**Ma fille … Pourquoi a-t-elle dit cela à Natsuki ? C'est la première fois qu'elle est aussi proche d'un autre être humain. Sa nouvelle Maman ? Comment cette idée lui est venue en tête ? Natsuki prend grand soin d'elle … Je ne me suis pas trompée quand j'ai pensé qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien et de profondément gentil. Ma fille a peut-être raison … Elle ferait sans doute un bon parent. **

**Ma sexualité n'a jamais réellement été portée sur les hommes ou sur les femmes. Enceinte jeune, je n'ai pas eu la luxure de tester les différentes possibilités. Cette femme est tellement intrigante … Je me rapproche du canapé et m'assis à côté de Natsuki tenant fermement ma fille. Elle se contente de me sourire et reporte son attention sur la télé. Je remarque qu'elle porte toujours l'alliance. En y réfléchissant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne la retire jamais. Peut-être que l'idée lui plaît. Je me lève tout en m'excusant et me dirige dans la chambre. Je fixe la boîte et l'ouvre délicatement. L'alliance à l'intérieur n'est pas très chère mais sa finesse me plaît. Je la passe délicatement à mon doigt et suis étonnée qu'elle corresponde parfaitement à mon tour de doigt. Je n'ai pas le temps à plus amples observations que j'entends la sonnette de la porte.**

_le 7 mai 2013 10 :00_

Je suis étonnée de trouver Mai derrière la porte.

- Mai ?

- Tu m'as dit de passer alors me voilà !

- Mais … Tu finis qu'à 14h.

- Je ne pouvais plus attendre de voir ta moitié. Je suis si fière de toi Natsuki … Un peu vexée de ne pouvoir la rencontrer que maintenant mais si heureuse que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un que tu aimes et surtout qui te supporte.

Mai et ses délires … Pourvu qu'elle ne part pas dans un de ses discours sur l'amour en présence de Shizuru.

- Vous devez être l'heureuse élue ?

Je me retourne pour distinguer Shizuru s'inclinant légèrement. Elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se prend un tacle de la part de Mai. Je secoue la tête tout en refermant la porte.

- Mai …

- Natsuki …. Elle est vraiment très belle …

Je me contente de rougir.

- Ara Mai-san … Merci pour le compliment.

Mai se raidit et me fixe avec un regard sombre.

- Tu m'as dit qu'elle ne parlait que très peu le français !

- Oui oui … Je plaisantais !

Mai me gifle légèrement l'épaule et s'arrête dans son mouvement quand elle visualise une jeune fille derrière moi.

- Natsuki. C'est l'enfant dont tu m'as parlé ?

Je me retourne et hoche la tête.

- C'est Hikari … Tu as ramené les cartes à Shizuru pour qu'elle puisse les mémoriser ?

Mai sort son portable et me fixe avec une étrange lueur.

- J'ai tout ramené mais avant … Je veux une photo du couple le plus mignon des environs.

- Et tu parles de qui exactement ?

- Allez Natsuki ! J'ai promis à Aoi de faire une photo et ...

- Aoi ? Hors de question !

- Natsuki … Elle voudrait te voir …

- Pas moi !

- Ça fait plus de quatre ans Natsuki et pis tu es mariée maintenant !

- C'est pas pour ça que j'veux pas la voir !

- Alors quoi ?

- Elle et sa stupide girlfriend vont placarder la photo dans tout le secteur !

- Qui est Aoi ?

Je me retourne et passe une main sur mon visage.

- Tu ne lui as pas parlé de ton ex ?

Shizuru se raidit légèrement face à la réplique de Mai, sur quoi je m'empresse de rajouter.

- Nous n'avons été ensemble que quelques mois Mai !

Shizuru semble soulagée mais je ne sais pourquoi. Mai chasse l'air avec son portable et reprend.

- Allez ! Fais pas l'enfant ! Une toute petite photo. Shizuru tu veux bien ?

Je prie les dieux pour qu'elle refuse mais elle hoche la tête. Je grogne quelque peu mais me place à côté de Shizuru. Mai porte un sourire narquois.

- Tu peux faire mieux que ça. Tu es avec ta femme pas avec un copain. Place-toi derrière elle et fait lui un câlin.

Je sens mon sang monter à mon cerveau et fixe Shizuru. Celle-ci se place devant moi et place mes mains sur son ventre. Elle est douce et fine. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et renifle son odeur. Elle sent bon et ses cheveux sont vraiment doux. Je ne rapproche davantage et colle ma tête au creux de son cou. La peau est pâle mais …

- Natsuki … Je ne te savais pas aussi câline. Shizuru, tu nous as changé notre louve solitaire. Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres ...

Je me décale directement et remarque une légère rougeur sur les joues de Shizuru. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en soucier. Ma fierté … ou le peu qu'il me reste doit être sauvegardé.

- Je te promets que si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un tu retrouveras Mikoto sous forme de sushi c'est clair ?

Mai pâlit légèrement et rangea son téléphone. Elle tend les cartes à Shizuru.

- Tu dois savoir reconnaître l'ensemble des plats et te familiariser avec eux. Je t'ai mis des notes mais si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à appeler. Je te laisse une semaine pour t'accommoder et ensuite je te mets à l'essai d'accord ?

- Arigato Mai-chan.

Je vois Shizuru s'éloigner avec les cartes et me reconcentre sur Mai. Elle m'enlace légèrement et murmure doucement.

- Ne la laisse pas filer, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et crois-moi, je ne me trompe jamais sur les gens.

_le 7 mai 2013 10 :40_

**Pourquoi ai-je dis oui à cette requête ? Natsuki n'a pas l'air d'être réjouie par l'idée. Je vais l'aider dans son malaise. Instinctivement sa main se place sur la mienne portant l'alliance. Je la sens se coller davantage contre moi, son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux puis sur mon cou. J'aime son contact. Il est doux et apaisant. Mai vient de briser la magie de ce moment et je décide de m'enfuir légèrement rougissante avec les cartes en main. Natsuki a fini par me rejoindre et semble légèrement gênée.**

**- Pour toute à l'heure …**

**- Natsuki n'a rien fait de mal.**

**Elle se contente de hocher la tête et s'apprête à se lever mais je la retiens.**

**- Aoi n'était pas en amour pour toi ?**

**Elle me regarde, étonnée par la question puis souffle en secouant la tête.**

**- Nous nous connaissions depuis plusieurs années et ma mère s'en est mêlée comme toujours. Aoi ne m'a jamais aimé de cette façon, elle l'a juste accepté pour faire plaisir à ma mère.**

**- Tu étais en amour avec elle ?**

**Elle se contenta de secouer la tête. **

**- Tu étais en amour pour une autre ?**

**Elle sourit et se lève difficilement.**

**- Je n'ai jamais trouvé une femme qui me comprenait et me respectait. Alors non je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que là je res ...**

**Elle me fixe un instant, essayant clairement de changer de sujet.**

**- Le père de ta fille est encore là-bas ?**

**Je me fige à sa question et tremble légèrement.**

**- Je ne sais pas …**

**Elle me regarde sceptique et fronce les sourcils.**

**- Tu n'as pas essayé de savoir ? Nous avons possibilité de le retrouver si tu veux.**

**- Non.**

**Je tremble davantage, essayant de masquer mes pleurs mais en vain. Elle remarque mon changement d'humeur et se rassied à côté de moi. Le silence a pris place pendant plusieurs minutes puis elle me prend délicatement la main.**

**- Je suis désolée. Je ne te demanderais plus rien.**

**Je secoue la tête et reprends un peu de contenance.**

**- Je n'ai qu'Hikari.**

**- Et son père ?**

**Je ne connais pas le mot dans sa langue et essaie de ne pas retomber en sanglots.**

**- Il a fait des choses que je ne voulais pas.**

**- Oh je vois … Les gars ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont… Désolé que ton copain ait triché sur toi.**

**Je ne comprends pas l'entièreté de sa phrase.**

**- Triché ?**

**- Bah oui parti avec une autre si tu préfères.**

**Elle ne comprend pas ce que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre.**

**- Je ne connais pas le mot dans ta langue.**

**Je la vois se lever et revenir après quelques secondes avec son ordinateur. Elle me sourit et pose ses mains sur le clavier.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Reipu.**

**Elle hoche la tête.**

**- Ah attend il connaît pas. Il va repasser par l'écriture japonaise avant.**

**Je fixe moi-même l'ordinateur et vois la traduction qui s'affiche. Elle reclaque brusquement son ordinateur et se lève d'un coup. Elle grimace suite à son action mais pose l'ordinateur sur la commode. Je la vois serrer les poings et me lève à mon tour en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Elle se retourne et sans que je puisse comprendre, me bloque dans une étreinte.**

**- Personne ne posera un doigt sur toi sans ton accord. Je t'en fais la promesse Shizuru. Tu n'as pas qu'Hikari. Tu m'as moi.**

**Elle me tient fortement contre elle et je ne sais pas si c'est pour se calmer ou pour me rassurer mais nous restons quelques minutes dans cette position. **

**Elle s'est ensuite dirigée hors de la pièce me laissant seule.**

_le 7 mai 2013 11 :40_

Il faut que je sorte de cette pièce avant que je ne prenne mon flingue et que je retourne au Japon pour buter cet enfoiré ! Comment peut-on faire cela à une femme aussi douce, aussi gentille ? Je comprends mieux ses craintes maintenant. Quel chien pourrait se comporter comme cela ? Je me pose sur le canapé et observe sa fille endormie. Celle-ci ressemble fort à sa mère malgré que ses yeux soient d'un marron clair. Heureusement qu'elle lui ressemble car si elle devrait faire face chaque jour au visage de son violeur sous les traits de sa fille … Je n'ose imaginer la souffrance que cela lui ferait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis autant attachée à cette femme. Cela ne fera qu'un mois et demi que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Pour autant, je me sens vraiment bien en sa présence. Je secoue la tête face à mes pensées. Elle s'en ira dès que le divorce sera prononcé. Je ne dois pas m'y attacher. Je me lève et me dirige vers la baie vitrée et sors une cigarette de mon paquet. Je l'allume et inspire profondément une bonne dose de nicotine. Je sursaute quand je sens une main douce sur la mienne prenant délicatement la cigarette et l'écrasant dans le cendrier à proximité. Avant que je ne puisse émettre mon agacement, elle me précède.

- Natsuki va mourir.

- Pardon ?

- Si elle continue à fumer.

- Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant.

- Natsuki me laisserait faire ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Prendre soin d'elle comme elle prend soin d'Hikari et moi.

Je me suis raidie face à la proposition.

- Tu n'as pas à faire cela.

- Si Natsuki ne veut pas …

Une légère douleur est percevable dans ses yeux. J'essaie de trouver un moyen de changer de sujet

- J'ai faim. Tu me ferais à manger ?

Elle hoche la tête et se rapproche de moi tout en m'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui me fait rougir sur le coup.

- Si Natsuki me promet de ne plus fumer, je vais lui faire à manger.

Je ne comprends pas son obsession de me faire arrêter de fumer. Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin mais la nicotine me permet de me calmer et calme parfois la douleur. Je fixe un instant mon paquet et lui donne.

- Peux-tu aller me faire à manger maintenant ?

Elle me sourit d'une façon qui me réchauffe le cœur et se dirige dans la cuisine.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**N/A :**Je confirme que tuer l'auteur ne permettra pas s'avoir des chapitres plus long ^^. Ayez pitié de moi ... lol. J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres de 2000-3000 mots pour pouvoir réaliser une mise à jour régulière. La fiction est finie mais comme je n'ai pas encore fini la prochaine, cela me permets de me donner un peu d'avance et surtout de ne pas laisser mes lecteurs sans nouvelles. Je remercie l'ensemble des personnes prenant le temps de me lire et de commenter mes chapitres. Encore une fois, review sont les bienvenus. A demain pour le chapitre 8 (oui oui il faut attendre demain pour la prochaine mise à jour ^^)


	8. Rapprochement

**Chapitre 8 : Rapprochement**

_le 13 septembre 2013 12 :40_

**Cela fait quatre mois que j'ai pris mon service à la plus grande joie de Mai. Les personnes semblent être envoûtées par mon accent. Résultat ? Mai a augmenté ses commandes et son chiffre d'affaire. Je suis heureuse que ma contribution fonctionne. Natsuki est à quelques mètres de moi et ne cesse de me fixer à chaque fois qu'elle le peut. Je lui suis reconnaissante pour sa bienveillance. Cela m'évite des gestes ou des propos déplacés. Prenons l'exemple de ce matin. Un homme a essayé de me draguer en me flattant et en me donnant un pourboire plus que conséquent. Quand j'ai eu ma pause, je me suis installée sur un tabouret au bar avec Natsuki. L'homme est venu et a continué à me draguer. Je passe l'ensemble de la drague pour arriver au point croustillant.**

**- Une jolie femme comme vous ne devrait pas travailler.**

**- Ara okini. J'aime travailler.**

**- Votre mari devrait vous garder à l'œil. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'une beauté comme vous doit être traitée comme une reine et pourrait bien trouver son prince en travaillant. Moi en tout cas, je vous enfermerais chez moi de sorte à être le seul à pouvoir profiter de votre beauté et surtout de votre corps.**

**J'allais répliquer mais entendis un son sourd sur le bar. Natsuki avait reposé le verre violemment. J'étais étonnée que le verre soit encore intact malgré la force de l'impact. Elle s'adressa à l'homme avec une légère colère dans la voix.**

**- Et qui te dit que la personne avec qui elle est mariée ne la surveille pas ?**

**- Je ne vois aucun homme ici.**

**- Et qui te dit que c'est un homme ?**

**L'homme fixa Natsuki ayant placé sa main proche de la mienne. Nos deux alliances étaient identiques et l'homme sourit d'une façon plus poussée.**

**- Je vois … Si vous avez besoin de vous divertir avec un homme qui pourrait …**

**- Tu devrais la fermer si tu veux rester en vie.**

**L'homme déglutit face à la menace de Natsuki puis s'éclipsa. Natsuki secoua la tête puis continua son nettoyage. Pendant un moment, je la fixais puis rompis le silence.**

**- Natsuki ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Arigato.**

**Celle-ci haussa les épaules.**

**- C'est pas comme-ci c'était la première fois … Et pis j'ai fait une promesse.**

**J'avais attrapé sa main pour la forcer à me regarder. Elle s'arrêta dans son ouvrage et me fixa avec une lueur à la fois de douleur mais aussi d'une émotion plus profonde sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom.**

**- Natsuki ne doit pas se sentir obligée de …**

**- Ce n'est pas le cas.**

**J'allais répliquer mais entendit un léger rire derrière moi.**

**- Allez les tourtereaux … Natsuki laisse Shizuru travailler. Elle est à toi tout le reste de la soirée.**

_le 13 septembre 2013 21 :40_

**Au soir, je fixais ma fille endormie sur le clic-clac. Depuis le début de mon travail, elle passe toutes ses journées avec Nina. Celle-ci semble être un bon professeur car ma fille arrive à comprendre le français et parler avec des phrases simples. Depuis quelques jours, l'école a repris et ma fille semble s'adapter correctement, c'est un bon point. Natsuki avait décidé d'acheter un clic-clac car c'était plus pratique pour dormir. Bien que je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit. Plus je passais du temps avec Natsuki et plus je me sentais bien en sa présence. J'aimerais tellement plus que ce qu'elle m'offre. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part mais j'aimerais qu'elle me considère comme sa femme … Sa vraie femme. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai prononcé ses mots sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourraient avoir. Je sais au final, qu'elle ne pourra jamais me faire du mal.**

**- Natsuki ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Je suis fatiguée.**

**Natsuki me fixa et se leva** **en se dirigeant vers le clic-clac. Je l'arrêtais dans son geste. **

**- Hikari peut rester ici.**

**Elle secoua la tête.**

**- Tu ne vas pas dormir là-dessus, c'est trop petit pour deux personnes. Et le canapé n'est vraiment pas confortable.**

**Je lui saisis la main et l'entraînais avec moi dans la chambre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, je pris les devants.**

**- Natsuki peut dormir avec moi ?**

**Elle se figea.**

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**- Natsuki ne veut pas ?**

**Elle souffla mais après quelques secondes, elle s'allongea sur le lit. Instinctivement, je me suis collée à elle ce qui eut pour résultat un figement de sa part. J'avais placé ma tête sur sa poitrine et entendis son cœur battre à un rythme rapide. Pour autant, elle ne se dégagea pas. Je dois lui faire comprendre mes désirs à son égard.**

**- Natsuki connaît la culture de Kyoto ?**

**- Non désolé.**

**- Natsuki veut savoir?**

**Elle fredonna sa réponse ce qui m'encouragea dans ma demande.**

**- Les femmes de Kyoto doivent être courtisées pour accepter de se donner à une personne.**

**N'ayant pas de réponses, je me rapprochais d'elle et enlaçais mes jambes autour de sa jambe droite. Elle grimaça légèrement mais ne dit rien de plus. J'avais placé ma main sur sa jambe et massais légèrement la source de sa douleur.**

**- Tu voudrais aller dîner Shizuru ?**

**- Nous venons de manger.**

**Elle rigola légèrement.**

**- Non je pensais à une sortie dimanche prochain.**

**J'avais relevé ma tête et fixais son regard. Elle avait pris une légère teinte rosée mais me fixa également.**

**- Ara Natsuki veut me courtiser ?**

**Avant qu'elle ne puisse montrer sa frustration, je caressais doucement son visage.**

**- J'aimerais que Natsuki me courtise. **

**Elle hocha la tête. Après plusieurs minutes, elle rigola légèrement me laissant sceptique.**

**- Tu devrais quand même renouveler ton vocabulaire Shizuru. Le terme 'courtiser' n'est plus d'actualité.**

**- Quel est le mot alors ?**

**- Hum … Sortir ou fréquenter est pas mal.**

**Je replaçais ma tête contre sa poitrine.**

**- Natsuki doit dormir un peu.**

**- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.**

**- Natsuki doit au moins fermer les yeux et essayer.**

**- Je …**

**- Natsuki peut le faire pour me faire plaisir ?**

**J'entends un léger souffle mais suis heureuse de voir Natsuki les yeux clos. **

* * *

_le 14 septembre 2013 5 :40_

Je n'arrive pas à dormir malgré ma promesse d'essayer. Les premiers rayons du soleil traversent la pièce et je suis là à fixer l'ange dormant sur ma poitrine. Je suis allongée sur le dos, seule position me permettant de ne pas souffrir de ma jambe. Elle dort paisiblement, sa tête sur ma poitrine, enlaçant délicatement ma main. D'où je suis, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer son alliance reposant sur la mienne. Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine, dans une autre vie. Une vie où j'aurais eu la chance de la rencontrer par ma propre volonté. Une vie où on se serait fréquentées. Une vie où on se serait aimées et peut-être même mariées. Non pas par obligation ou seule solution mais juste par amour. Je sens une main caresser mon visage et ouvre directement les yeux. Elle semble surprise et reprend sa position de départ.

- Je pensais que Natsuki dormait.

Elle frotte doucement ma jambe et je ne peux que sourire.

- Ma jambe ne me fait pas mal quand je suis comme ça.

Elle s'arrête mais je remets délicatement sa main sur ma jambe.

- Mais tu peux continuer si tu veux.

Nous restons un moment dans cette position. Je pourrais vite m'y habituer. Elle se dégage doucement et je me sens froide d'un coup. Mais la raison m'empêche de retrouver une température normale.

- Je vais me préparer et réveiller Hikari.

_le 14 septembre 2013 7 :40_

Natsuki est sous la douche et j'entends son téléphone sonnait. Je l'entends me dire de décrocher sauf si c'est sa mère, Nao ou Mai et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. L'identifiant est masqué alors je décide de répondre.

- Bonjour ?

- Natsuki ?

- Natsuki est sous la douche.

- Je vois … Shizuru je présume ?

Je marque un temps d'arrêt mais finis par répondre.

- Pardonnez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Saeko … La mère de Natsuki. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées. En passant, vous avez appris vite notre langue.

- Je parlais déjà votre langue.

Un temps d'arrêt et je fixe le portable pour être sûre qu'elle n'a pas raccroché.

- Je vois … Écoutez je veux juste savoir comment va ma stupide fille ?

- Natsuki n'est pas stupide. Elle va bien.

- Je vois … Nous ne sommes pas parties sur le bon pied vous et moi. Pourriez-vous convaincre Natsuki de venir dîner ?

- Qui est-ce ?

Je me retourne et tends délicatement le téléphone à Natsuki. Je m'éloigne, sachant que la discussion risque d'être plus que mouvementée.

- Oui ?

Je vois Natsuki grincer des dents. Natsuki se contente de parler avec de très courtes phrases voir monosyllabiques. J'ai décidé de quitter la pièce et de retourner dans la chambre pour faire le lit. Je sursaute lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule.

- Désolée … Quoi ? Mais non pas toi M'man !

Je souris quand je remarque qu'elle est toujours au téléphone.

- Mes parents veulent nous inviter à dîner. Mais c'est dimanche prochain et comme …

Je secoue la tête.

- Samedi prochain sera très bien pour notre dîner.

Elle hoche la tête et sans plus de formalité dit un 'à dimanche' et raccroche le téléphone. Elle fixe un instant son téléphone.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir si tu ne veux pas …

- Je viendrais.

- Je m'excuse déjà pour les propos futurs de ma mère.

Sur ce, je la vois sortir de la pièce.

- Je vais te faire un thé. Laisse ça. Tu n'as pas à le faire.

Je hoche la tête et ne peux contrôler mon rire quand j'entends une réplique lointaine de Natsuki.

On ne mange pas de bananes et du chocolat pour le petit déjeuner Hikari …

* * *

_le 16 septembre 2013 8 :40_

- Maman ?

- Hum ?

- Okasan peut m'amener à l'école ?

Shizuru toussote face à la réplique de sa fille et je m'empresse de lui taper dans le dos.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Le thé est juste un peu chaud.

- Maman ?

- Okasan ?

Shizuru semble chercher ses mots et frotte le haut de la tête à sa fille tout en murmurant doucement.

- Okasan c'est comme Maman.

Je fixe Hikari et hoche la tête.

- Maman peut t'amener à l'école aujourd'hui.

- Natsuki ?

- Hum ?

- C'est de toi qu'elle parle.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Hikari me fixe et je me contente de hocher la tête. Pour réponse j'ai un mini-tacle de la part de la jeune fille.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, je fais la vaisselle en compagnie de Shizuru. Celle-ci est silencieuse. J'essaie donc de diminuer le malaise.

- Tu sais ça ne me gêne pas qu'elle m'appelle comme cela mais si toi ça te gêne. Explique-lui que je ne suis rien pour elle.

Je sursaute quand j'entends le verre se poser avec violence sur la table. Shizuru me tourne le dos mais tremble légèrement. Je m'empresse de m'essuyer les mains et pose l'une de mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu … Tu n'es pas rien Natsuki !

- Je suis désolée … Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Elle se cale dans mes bras et j'avoue avoir été surprise par cette marque d'affection.

- Tu n'es pas rien …

Je hoche la tête et caresse doucement ses cheveux.

- Alors elle peut m'appeler comme elle le souhaite.

Elle se décale et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Une cigarette ne serait pas de refus mais je lui ai promis d'arrêter. Elle semble chercher ses mots.

- Natsuki va trouver une autre femme.

- Hein ?

- Natsuki est bon et gentille … Elle va trouver une autre femme.

- Nous sommes mariées.

- Mais Natsuki a dit que dans quelques mois elle pourra divorcer.

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir.

- Oui on pourra divorcer et tu pourras avoir une vie.

- J'ai déjà une vie avec Natsuki.

Je dois poser la question qui me triture l'esprit.

- Tu veux rester marier avec moi ?

Elle hoche la tête sur quoi je m'empourpre légèrement.

- Mais … On n'est pas un vrai couple Shizuru … Tu pourrais avoir une personne que tu …

- Natsuki ne veut pas rester marier avec moi ?

- Mais bien sûr que si !

A ce moment précis, j'aurais aimé me servir de ma tête au lieu de balancer de but en blanc ce qui me traverse l'esprit. Note à moi-même, se servir plus souvent de son intelligence et de sa tête. Shizuru se rapproche de moi et passe ses mains autour de mon cou.

- Alors Natsuki ne doit pas divorcer.

- Je … D'accord.

Pour simple réponse, j'ai une légère bise sur la joue puis un sourire qui pourrait me faire oublier qui je suis.

* * *

_le 21 septembre 2013 19 :40_

- On y va ?

Shizuru hoche la tête et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Elle porte une jupe avec un chemisier rouge que l'on avait acheté ensemble quelques jours après son arrivée en France. Quant à moi … Jean et chemise …. Je n'ai que cela en même temps alors … Après avoir déposé Hikari chez Mai qui m'avait quasiment supplié de lui laisser la fillette, nous nous retrouvons seules dans ma voiture. Elle fixe le bord de la route et semble un peu anxieuse. Je veux la rassurer, lui montrer que je suis à l'écoute alors je pose délicatement ma main sur sa jambe.

- Mai s'occupera bien d'Hikari. Mais si tu veux, on rentre plus tôt d'accord ?

Elle se contente de hocher la tête tout en resserrant son emprise sur ma main. Je l'ai amené dans le seul restaurant pouvant être acceptable pour un premier rencard et qui surtout était dans mes prix. Je n'ai cessé de la fixer toute la soirée. Cette femme a dérobé mon cœur …. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte. A cette pensée, je n'arrive pas à faire disparaître la tristesse qui m'envahit. Elle semble le remarquer car elle prend délicatement ma main et me la caresse à l'aide de son pouce.

- Natsuki a mal à la jambe ?

Je secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas du genre à me livrer mais si c'est elle.

- Non … Enfin si. Désolé mais j'étais dans mes pensées.

- A quoi pense ma Natsuki ?

Je me suis arrêtée sur la marque d'affection mais ses caresses me ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Je … Mon passé.

Elle retire sa main et je vois un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Natsuki a amené Aoi-san ici ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me parle d'elle. C'est bien la dernière personne à qui je voudrais penser en ce moment.

- Oui mais je ne pense pas à elle. Crois-moi Shizuru.

- Alors à quoi pense Natsuki ?

L'absence du pronom possessif me fait comprendre qu'elle ne me croit pas. Je décide de lui livrer une partie de moi que j'aimerais oublier.

- Je pensais juste à comment j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi si je t'avais connu avant que … Avant Aoi … Avant que je ne m'énerve sur ce gars … Avant la guerre … Avant la perte d'une partie de moi.

Je sens une chaleur supplémentaire entourant ma main. Elle me fixe et sourit tristement.

- J'aurais aimé te connaître avant que cet homme … Malgré que j'aime Hikari.

Nous restons plusieurs minutes à nous regarder et à nous soutenir mentalement puis nous avons décidé de rentrer.

_le 21 septembre 2013 22 :40_

- **Hikari dort … Restez ici pour la nuit. J'ai préparé la chambre d'amis.**

**Natsuki semble hésiter sur quoi je m'empresse de répondre.**

**-Arigato Mai-san mais nous ne voulons pas …**

**- Ne soyez pas ridicules … Entrez !**

**Nous ne pouvons que capituler. Une fois seule, je repense à la conversation et tout en m'allongeant à côté de Natsuki murmure.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Tu as frappé l'homme ?**

**Je la sens se figer mais elle se contente de se placer correctement.**

**- J'étais dans … Un mauvais jour.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- S'il te plaît Shizuru … Je ne veux pas en parler.**

**J'aimerais en savoir plus mais je ne veux pas la forcer. Je me cale davantage à elle et la sens trembler mais continue mes questions.**

**- Quelle partie de toi as-tu perdu ?**

**Elle rigole amèrement ce qui me laisse perplexe. Elle se met en position assise, sur le lit, tout en me repoussant légèrement. Le regard vague, elle fixe sa jambe et émet difficilement.**

**- Je courrais vraiment vite avant. J'étais la meilleure de mon lycée … Et de loin … Et aujourd'hui … Même marcher me fait un mal de chien.**

**- Natsuki … Un médecin…**

**- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je ne veux pas. J'fais des conneries quand je suis seule avec des médicaments.**

**- Tu n'es pas seule … Je suis là pour toi Natsuki.**

**Elle me regarde et secoue la tête.**

**- Tu es une femme bien … Je ne te mérite pas.**

**- Natsuki me mérite.**

**Natsuki semble légèrement honteuse mais murmure dans un souffle.**

**- Tu as des besoins que je ne pourrais pas … Assumer.**

**- Je ne comprends pas.**

**Natsuki détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.**

**- Je … Dans l'armée, nous avions des permissions et … On pouvait voir des gens … Des femmes pour …**

**- Natsuki n'a pas à me dire combien de femmes elle a ... Fréquenté.**

**Elle secoua la tête.**

**- Je n'ai rien pu faire avec une femme depuis ma blessure.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**Elle trembla légèrement et frappa sa jambe lui valant un cri de douleur. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction mais elle poursuivit.**

**- Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que la douleur même dans des moments … Intimes. Aucune femme ne mérite une personne qui ne soit pas capable de la satisfaire.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis placée à califourchon sur elle, en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur sa jambe. Elle me fixa mais resta droite sans parler. J'ai déboutonné mon chemisier laissant apparaître mon soutien-gorge. Avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, je l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres. Le baiser était doux, hésitant et maladroit mais je l'ai aimé. Tout en la fixant, j'expliquais ma démarche assez mal à l'aise de mes propos futurs.**

**- Je ne sais pas comment être intime. Natsuki peut m'apprendre ?**

**Elle resta stupéfaite par ma demande mais ne me demanda pas de descendre, signe que j'étais dans la bonne voie.**

**- Natsuki peut me toucher si elle le désire.**

**Pour accompagner mes propos, j'avais placé l'une de ses mains sur ma poitrine. Elle trembla au contact mais laissa ses doigts parcourir le tissu. Elle me caressa le visage et murmura d'une voix rauque qui me fit frissonner.**

**- Je … C'est notre premier rendez-vous … Nous devrions y aller doucement Shizuru. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes et … Ma jambe ...**

**J'embrassais sa main et murmura à mon tour.**

**- Nous allons allez voir un médecin Natsuki.**

**- Mais …**

**- Natsuki peut me faire confiance.**

**Elle hocha la tête. J'allais me décaler quand elle me retint par le bassin. Elle rougit légèrement mais murmura.**

**- Tu peux rester là … Enfin si tu veux.**

**- Je veux que Natsuki m'embrasse.**

**D'abord hésitante, elle me ramena davantage contre elle et m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Une fois, deux fois puis trois fois. Les baisers avaient montés en intensité à chaque fois. Elle déposa des baisers dans mon cou puis sur le haut de ma poitrine me faisant frissonner légèrement. Ses mains tenaient fermement mon bassin et je commençais à me perdre dans mes propres désirs. Je caressais ses cheveux, lui demandant indirectement plus que ses baisers, plus que ses caresses. Je sentis l'une de ses mains passer en dessous de ma jupe et caressait doucement ma cuisse. Elle reprit possession de mes lèvres et caressa ma cuisse en remontant de plus en plus vers mon sous-vêtement inférieur. Je savais qu'elle avait mal à sa jambe mais je ne voulais pas y penser et apparemment elle non plus. La position n'était pas idéale mais elle arriva à passer sa main dans mon shorty et commença à caresser mon intimité. Je voulais plus, beaucoup plus mais ne pouvais lui demander. J'espérais une seule chose : qu'elle continue ce plaisir qu'elle m'offrait. J'avais fermé les yeux face à ses caresses et m'étais collée encore plus contre elle, laissant reposer sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je sentis un baiser puis une langue tout au long de celui-ci, au moment même où elle s'immisça en moi. J'avais resserré mon étreinte et avait de ce fait, appuyé sur sa jambe par mégarde. Elle émit une légère plainte mais poursuivit ses actions en faisant de légers va et vient. Je voulais qu'elle continue tellement j'aimais cela. Je murmurais entre deux gémissements une succession de demandes.**

**- Tsudzukete …. Natsuki …. Gedan …**

**Mes gémissements étaient plus sonores. Malgré que je ne maîtrise plus mon propre corps, j'essayais de faire attention à sa jambe. Après plusieurs minutes à me faire l'amour, je me suis libérée. J'ai continué à trembler légèrement tout en la serrant contre moi puis me suis glissée sur le côté. Elle s'est allongée et me fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.**

**- Tout va bien ?**

**Pour simple réponse, je me suis collée à elle et me suis endormie, non sans un dernier murmure.**

**- Sukiyanen … Natsuki.**

_le 22 septembre 2013 00 :55_

J'ai fait l'amour à Shizuru … Enfin ce n'était pas complet mais à voir comment elle dort, ça lui a apparemment suffi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux … Elle est si belle. Elle emprisonne ma jambe avec les siennes m'empêchant de la masser. Mes pensées retournent toujours vers cette maudite douleur. Elle a raison … Je dois aller voir un médecin … Je n'en reviens pas moi-même que j'accepte de recevoir de l'aide … Son aide. A elle, ma femme. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me reposer.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une pièce seule. Aucune trace de Shizuru. Je descends mais personne n'est là. J'entends un bruit provenant de l'extérieur et je sors. Je passe instinctivement ma main sur ma jambe mais aucune douleur. J'ai dû réussir à dormir plus que d'habitude me permettant d'apaiser la tension. Soudain je suis attirée par un détail assez troublant. Il n'y a personne en ville. Rien. Je continue à avancer et vois un panneau 大阪.

Qu'est-ce-que ? Une explosion me sort de mon observation. Je vois une multitude de soldats passer devant moi et les suis contre ma volonté. Le spectacle s'offrant à moi me glace le sang. Un homme presse un pistolet sur une jeune femme et elle s'écroule sous le choc. Des cheveux châtains … fine … Je m'avance et m'écroule face à la révélation.

- SHIZURU !

-Natsuki ?

J'ouvre les yeux et suis en sueur … Shizuru est au-dessus de moi, légèrement inquiète. Je respire difficilement. La douleur est là …. Je suis donc en vie. Un rêve … Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

- Natsuki …

J'emprisonne sa main me caressant le visage et l'embrasse tout en la serrant contre moi.

- Je … Rendors-toi.

- Natsuki …

J'ai peur … Ce sentiment … Je la repousse délicatement et me lève.

- Natsuki … Il est …

- Je … Je reviens … Je dois juste vérifier quelque chose.

Je me dirige machinalement vers les autres pièces et suis soulagée quand je vois une petite boule recroquevillée sous les draps. Je les relève légèrement et vois Hikari respirant tout doucement. Aucune trace de sang … Aucune blessure. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse sur le front. Je suis surprise de voir Shizuru derrière moi. Une fois la porte refermée, elle me tire avec elle vers la chambre.

- Je …

- Je sais.

Elle s'allonge et semble attendre ma présence. Une fois réinstallée, elle me murmure doucement.

- Nous sommes en sécurité ici Natsuki.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

**N/A**** :** Suite aux demandes (ou peut-être les envies de meurtres, je ne sais pas lesquelles sont les plus persuasives ^^), j'ai rallongé un peu ce chapitre (plus de 4000 mots). En espérant que la lecture vous a plu. Merci à tous et à la prochaine.


	9. Infirmité

**Chapitre 9 : Infirmité**

_le 22 septembre 2013 7 :25 _

**- Bien dormi ?**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est ironique ou non mais à voir le sourire sur le visage de Mai, je pense qu'elle est honnête. Natsuki s'affale sur le tabouret à sa portée et se contente de hocher la tête. **

**- J'ai dormi 5h d'affilé.**

**Mai semble déroutée.**

**- Tu peux aller dormir encore un peu si tu veux. Il n'est pas si tard que ça.**

**Natsuki secoue la tête et me prend délicatement la main.**

**- Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis plusieurs années … Je vais bien.**

**Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mai resta un instant silencieuse puis laissa parler ses réticences.**

**- Elle a changé depuis son retour.**

**A voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Mai, je ne peux qu'en demander plus.**

**- Comment était Natsuki avant ?**

**Tout en me tendant une tasse de thé, elle sourit.**

**- Bordélique est le mot qui lui convient le mieux.**

**- Ara ?**

**- Natsuki était une boule de nerfs, faisant plus de bêtises que de bonnes actions. Plusieurs fois renvoyée du collège puis du lycée. Pas vraiment une référence en terme d'interactions humaines. Il lui arrivait de prendre des médicaments ou pire … De faire des choses totalement folles comme sauter d'un pont ou faire des sauts spectaculaires en moto. En un mot, elle s'en fichait de sa vie … Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Mais aujourd'hui …**

**Mai s'assied en face de moi et me prit délicatement la main.**

**- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu vivre là-bas mais … ça l'a changé. Elle a changé.**

**- Natsuki a beaucoup souffert …**

**- Et toi Shizuru ? Tu ne parles jamais de toi.**

**Je me suis figée mais essaya de trouver une phrase.**

**- La guerre m'a tout pris. Ma vie, mes amis, mes parents, ma famille. J'ai tout perdu mais Natsuki est arrivée et m'a aidé à sa manière, sans même sans rendre compte.**

**- Comment ?**

**- En prenant soin de moi. En me faisant découvrir une nouvelle vie, loin de tout. Loin de mon ancienne vie. Et elle est vraiment bien avec Hikari. Personne n'a jamais fait autant pour moi et ma fille. Je lui dois beaucoup.**

**Mai hocha la tête. La douleur dans mon cœur s'intensifia à la pensée de mon ancienne vie mais je poursuivis.**

**- Natsuki et moi devons commencer** **une nouvelle vie. Et essayer de ne pas penser au passé.**

**- Tu l'aime ?**

**Surprise, je fis face à un regard qui pouvait sonder mon âme. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle secoua la tête et se releva en me souriant légèrement.**

**- Oublie la question. J'ai déjà la réponse.**

_le 22 septembre 2013 8 :12_

J'ai entendu la question de Mai … J'aurais aimé entendre une réponse de sa part. Avant même que je ne puisse m'asseoir à ses côtés, elle s'excusa pour elle-même se doucher et prendre soin de sa fille. Seules, Mai me fixait avec un regard que je n'aimais pas. Après plus de deux minutes d'observation intensive de la part de celle-ci, je finis par craquer et sortir de mon mutisme.

- Quoi ?

- Rien … Tu as changé … Mais en bien.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Hum.

- Quoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû changer ?

Mai haussa les épaules puis reprit un peu plus bas.

- Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles.

- Qui ça ?

- Aoi.

Frustrée, je me suis planquée derrière mon café.

- Tu peux pas me lâcher avec elle sérieux !

- Elle aimerait te voir.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas.

- Natsuki …

- Non ! Je veux juste oublier mon passé. Et en l'occurrence l'oublier elle et toutes les merdes que j'ai pu faire à cause de mon immaturité.

- J'aurais jamais imaginé t'entendre dire un truc pareil. Tu as vraiment changé.

- La guerre … ou plutôt Shizuru y est pour beaucoup. Elle a même réussi à me faire arrêter de fumer.

Mai me tendit un croissant puis poursuivit avec un léger sourire.

- J'aime Shizuru …

- Pardon ?

Je la vis éclater de rire, sur quoi je grogne légèrement.

- Je vais reformuler. J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Shizuru et j'aime Mikoto.

- Où est-elle au fait ?

- Elle revient d'ici quelques jours. Elle avait un voyage universitaire. Elle me manque d'ailleurs.

- Je vois.

- Natsuki ?

- Hum ?

- Tu pourrais au moins essayer de lui parler même si elle t'a brisée le cœur.

Je soupirais de frustration.

- Tu vas vraiment pas me lâcher avec ça … Et pis ce n'est pas le cas. Elle ne m'a pas brisé le cœur comme tu dis.

- Vraiment ?

J'essayais de trouver les mots justes pour passer à une autre discussion.

- Écoute. Je ne l'aimais pas comme … Comme j'aime Shizuru. C'était un amour-amitié. Et ce n'est pas pour cela que j'veux pas la voir.

- Tu lui en veux mais elle n'est pas la seule à blâmer.

- Si ! Elle est la seule. Elle aurait envoyé baladé ma mère, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

- Tout ceci ?

- Laisse tomber. Et puis j'en veux aussi à ma mère. J'appréhende vraiment ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

- Elle nous a invitées à dîner.

Mai semblait chercher ses mots.

- Elle le prend bien ? Que tu sois mariée avec Shizuru ?

- Non. D'ailleurs je ne te remercierais jamais assez de lui avoir dit que j'étais rentrée. Elle a déboulé chez moi et a dénigré Shizuru et mes actions.

- Je pensais qu'elle était au courant … Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle a toujours voulu tout contrôler ce que je faisais. Je pensais que ces quatre ans l'aurait changé et surtout l'aurait fait prendre conscience que je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Mais c'est encore pire … Elle n'essaie même pas de connaître Shizuru. Elle a déjà son avis sur elle. Et crois-moi que c'est rien de positif … alors je crois que ce soir va être mouvementé. Non je sais que ça va être plus que mouvementé.

- Tu devrais amorcer une retraite au lieu de te disputer avec si les choses tournent mal.

- Je ne la laisserais pas dénigrer Shizuru sans rien dire. Elle l'a fait une fois et c'est bien assez.

- Natsuki ...

- C'est de ma femme qu'on parle Mai ! Je dois la protéger même si c'est de ma mère alors pas de retraite si elle ose la rabaisser ou utiliser des propos abjectes à son égard.

Mai semblait choquée par mon assurance et mes propos. J'étais moi-même choquée par ceux-ci et ne comprenait pas d'où ceci provenait. Mais je ne les regrettais pas, bien au contraire. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et visualisais Shizuru. Celle-ci tenait Hikari dans ses bras et me fixa avec autant d'étonnement qu'elle pouvait en lire dans mes yeux. Elle s'assied à côté de moi et me sourit tout en s'occupant de sa fille. Mai nous observa un instant puis clôtura la discussion.

- Ne sois pas trop … Toi. Enfin ton ancien toi. C'est tout ce que je te conseille.

Shizuru me fixa un instant mais je secouais la tête pour lui signaler que cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Mai avait raison sur ce point. Je ne devais pas laisser ma colère prendre le dessus. Sinon la situation risque de vite déraper. Je dois me maîtriser … Mais face à ma mère, je crains fort qu'elle trouve le moyen de me faire sortir de mes gonds … Comme toujours d'ailleurs.

_le 22 septembre 2013 19 :42_

**- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?**

**- Elle nous a invitées. C'est pas comme-ci j'avais vraiment le choix.**

**- Bah y'a toujours le 'désolé mais je ne me sens pas bien'.**

**- Avec M'man ?**

**- Ouai j'oubliais à qui tu avais affaire.**

**- Elle risquerait de débarquer chez moi et de me tirer par la peau des fesses pour aller à son fichu dîner.**

**- Elle veut peut-être juste connaître Shizuru.**

**- Tu dis ça mais t'es même pas convaincue toi-même.**

**- Ma tante n'est pas si …**

**- Butée ? Têtue ? Rancunière ? **

**- Ouai … Y'a pu qu'à te dire un bon vieux 'merde ' et un 'c'est un mauvais moment à passer mais ça va aller'.**

**Natsuki était avec Nao, pendant que j'étais avec Nina et ma fille. Nous avions décidé de leur laisser Hikari. Natsuki avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la soirée et ne voulait pas qu'Hikari soit mêlée à tout ça. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs signalé qu'elle ne serait pas vexée si je ne viens pas mais je devais montrer à Madame Kruger que je soutenais sa fille. Je vis Natsuki s'avancer vers moi, après avoir reçu une légère tape sur la tête par Nao, et me tendre la main.**

**- Nous devrions y aller. Si on arrive en retard, ça donnera une excuse supplémentaire à ma mère pour commencer ses reproches.**

**Je me suis relevée et après avoir remercié Nina et Nao pour la garde de ma fille, nous nous sommes mises en route. Le trajet était silencieux. Natsuki semblait dans ses pensées et moi j'essayais de ne pas paraître trop stressée. Natsuki arrêta la voiture, signe que nous étions arrivées. Elle resta quelque instant à fixer le volant. Puis avant que je ne comprenne le pourquoi de son geste, elle m'embrassa furieusement comme pour se donner du courage. Elle me serra quelques secondes contre elle puis énonça douloureusement.**

**- Quoi que dise ma mère … Ne le prend pas pour toi. Je m'excuse par avance si tu te sens blessée.**

**Je l'embrassais à mon tour, lui transmettant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. En espérant qu'elle le comprenne.**

**- Tout ira bien ma Natsuki.**

_le 22 septembre 2013 20 :22_

Surprise … Oui vraiment surprise. Ma mère nous a accueillies avec mon père, tout ceci sans cries, sans reproches ou sans regards en disant long sur son désaccord. Nous nous sommes installés à table puis nous avons commencé à manger. Ma mère n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis notre arrivée et mon père … Il n'a jamais été un grand bavard alors je ne suis pas étonnée de ces quelques prises de paroles légères. J'ai passé ma soirée à fixer Shizuru qui ne quittait pas son assiette du regard. Elle était plus que mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la rassurer. Le moindre geste aurait pu apporter l'étincelle. Pour autant, je lui pris délicatement la main tout en lui murmurant un 'détend-toi Shizuru'. Ma mère ayant remarqué notre interaction posa son verre, tout en me fixant.

- Je regrette je ne peux pas.

- Saeko … Ne commence pas.

Intérieurement, je souris …. Je m'en doutais que ma mère ne pourrait pas rester toute la soirée sans parole … Sans me faire part de son mécontentement. J'attendais donc qu'elle me déballe son monologue.

- Je regrette Kenta mais j'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre.

- Saeko …

- Pourquoi as-tu épousé cette femme ?

Je posais mes couvercles sur la table avec une force. La colère ayant eu raison de ma patience.

- Tu pourrais au moins l'appeler par son prénom non ?

- Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui ici ! Une femme qui soit à la hauteur de …

- Saeko !

Mon père se leva et secoua la tête.

- Si tu veux avoir cette discussion ça sera sans moi ! Je suis content de t'avoir vu ma fille. Et toi aussi Shizuru. Prenez soin de vous deux.

Sur ce, il s'inclina et sortit de la maison. Après quelques secondes, j'entendis le moteur se mettre en marche. Mon père était parti.

- Je veux juste comprendre.

Je devais moi-même faire parler ce que j'avais dans le cœur.

- Ne crois-tu pas en avoir assez fait ?

Ma mère me regarda avec incompréhension. Je sentis la main de Shizuru sur ma jambe mais je poursuivis.

- Regarde où ta volonté de tout contrôler m'a mené !

- Je ne te …

- Quoi ? Tu voulais comprendre non ? Ta nécessité à me faire faire ou être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas m'a bousillé la vie ! Pourquoi tu ne le comprends pas hein ?

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Non tu veux le bonheur que tu as prédit pour moi. Tu as toujours tout calculé, tout de A à Z.

- C'était pour ton bien.

Je me suis relevée brusquement de ma chaise faisant sursauter ma mère au passage.

- Mon bien ? Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ? A cause de ton bien, je suis infirme ! Incapable de marcher correctement, incapable de donner à Shizuru ce qu'elle mérite. C'est de ta faute !

Ma mère se figea et se leva à son tour. Je secouais la tête.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Tu m'as toujours pourri la vie. Pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ? Quoi que je fasse … Au final toutes les choses que j'ai faites ou subies sont uniquement de ta faute. Ce n'est pas du bien que tu m'as fait durant toutes ses années mais du mal. A cause de toi, une partie de moi est mort. Tu veux vraiment que je te dise merci pour ça ? Alors merci pour m'avoir fait vivre un enfer.

Je savais que les mots étaient durs et douloureux pour ma mère. Mais j'avais besoin de dire tout ce que j'avais enfoui en moi durant plus de dix ans. Je sentis une main entrelacée la mienne. Shizuru s'était relevée et me murmura calmement.

- Natsuki … Rentrons.

Ma mère s'était assise puis finit par pleurer face à mon explosion de colère. J'étais allée trop loin mais ne ressentais pas le besoin de m'excuser. Assise dans la voiture, j'allais remettre en route lorsque Shizuru murmura doucement.

- Je dois remercier ta mère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je serais morte sans elle. Même si Natsuki est blessée, Natsuki doit remercier sa mère car c'est grâce à elle que Natsuki est ma femme. C'est grâce à elle que nous sommes ensembles.

Même si elle avait raison, je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Je me suis contentée de l'embrasser et de murmurer mes sentiments.

- Mai … M'a demandé si je t'aimais. Je ne lui ai pas répondu mais je t'aime Shizuru.

Je vis la surprise dans ses yeux. Elle m'embrassa chastement et murmura à son tour.

- Sukiyanen.

- Tu me l'as dit hier mais je ne sais pas …

- C'est je t'aime dans ma langue.

La colère avait disparu sur le coup face à cette révélation. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois sur les lèvres et remis le moteur en route.

_le 22 septembre 2013 21 :52_

**- Je pensais que t'allais craquer avant couz !**

**Nao essaya de détendre l'atmosphère dès notre arrivée. Natsuki se contenta de s'affaler sur le canapé.**

**- J'ai craqué … Heureusement que Shizuru était là.**

**Nao me fixa.**

**- Nina est avec Hikari dans la chambre. Elle lui raconte une histoire.**

**Comprenant la demande, je me dirigeais vers la chambre. Je pouvais cependant entendre leur conversation. Nina caressait la tête de ma fille endormie et m'invita à m'asseoir tout en murmurant.**

**- Nous pouvons les écouter d'ici. Nao est la seule à comprendre correctement Natsuki dans ses moments.**

**Je me contentais de hocher la tête et de tendre à mon tour l'oreille.**

**- Nina ferait une bonne mère.**

**- Oui en effet … Dis … Tu veux pas en parler ?**

**- J'ai juste dit des choses dures, difficiles à encaisser … Même pour ma mère.**

**- Ah … Qu'as-tu dit ?**

**- Je lui ai reproché mon infirmité.**

**- Ah oui quand même … T'avais pas un autre truc à lui reprocher ?**

**- C'est elle qui a commencé. **

**- Ouai mais là quand-même … Et mon oncle ?**

**- Parti avant que l'orage n'explose.**

**- Je vois … Typique du dominant Kruger !**

**- J'suis pas d'humeur pour tes conneries Nao.**

**- Très bien. Changeons de sujet … Prenons un sujet plus distrayant … Tiens j'ai trouvé ! Comment ça va entre vous deux ?**

**- Bien …. Même très bien.**

**- C'est le plus important. Si tu montres à ma tante que tu l'aime et que tu as fait le bon choix, elle l'acceptera. Laisse-lui du temps.**

**- On est de retour depuis bientôt six mois …**

**- Ma tante est …. Dure à convaincre et surtout a dû mal à reconnaître ses torts … Mais elle l'acceptera.**

**- Tu as sans doute raison couz'.**

**- Depuis le temps … Tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours raison.**

**- La modestie tu connais ?**

**- Tu sais que c'est vrai. Regarde avec Shizuru.**

**- Quoi Shizuru ?**

**- Tu prends ton pied avec hein ? … Avoue. Là je te retrouve couz' !**

**De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir le blush de Natsuki mais je pouvais facilement l'imaginer. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Nina s'était levée et dirigée vers le salon. **

**- Nao …**

**- Simple curiosité.**

**Natsuki rigola légèrement et sourit lorsque j'étais dans son champ de vision. Elle se leva et me tendit les clés de voiture.**

**- Je vais prendre Hikari. Tu peux ouvrir la voiture ?**

_le 22 septembre 2013 22 :46_

**Nous étions rentrées chez Natsuki. J'avais couché ma fille et entendis l'eau coulée. Je me suis approchée du bruit et ouvris délicatement la porte. Mes vêtements avaient glissés sur le sol et j'ai ouvert la porte de la douche. Natsuki me regarda surprise puis détourna le regard face à ma nudité. Je suis rentrée à l'intérieur et ai refermé la porte derrière moi. **

**- Shizuru qu'est-ce que ...**

**Je ne la laissais pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres. Elle me rendit mon baiser puis je me suis collée contre elle. Son corps nu était doux au toucher. **

**- Merci.**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.**

**Je voulais sortir mais elle me saisit doucement le poignet. Elle me plaqua contre le mur de la douche et continua à m'embrasser. Ses mains commencèrent à me caresser et se placèrent sous mes cuisses. Je la sentis se décaler et me murmurer un 'la douche est toute à toi' me laissant sans voix. Une fois dans la chambre, je me suis instinctivement collée à elle, recherchant sa chaleur me rassurant. Après plusieurs minutes, elle rompit le silence.**

**- Je suis désolée Shizuru …**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je … Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça sous … La douche**

**Je me suis placée de sorte à pouvoir ancrer mon regard dans le sien. Elle caressa doucement mes cheveux et murmura.**

**- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que …**

**- Que ?**

**- Je veux que ça.**

**- Ça ?**

- **Du sexe.**

**Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais tenta.**

**- Nous sommes mariées Natsuki. Nous pouvons avoir du sexe.**

**- Oui mais pas comme ça … Tu mérites de la douceur et … **

**- Natsuki est doux. **

**Elle se contenta de sourire légèrement.**

**- Il n'y a que toi qui pense cela.**

**Je me recalais contre elle et la sentis me caresser les cheveux. Je suis peut-être la seule à croire cela, mais je suis également la seule à connaître la véritable Natsuki d'aujourd'hui.**

**Fin du chapitre 9**

**N/A :** **Merci pour les reviews et le soutien. Firalsia tu va finir par me faire pleurer avec tes superbes reviews … Snif, je suis toute émue. ^^. Plus sérieusement … Un très gros Merci pour tes encouragements et ton appréciation de mon travail. Bien sûr, je remercie aussi tous les guest et auteurs m'apportant leur point de vue et suis ouverte à toute remarque pour améliorer mon œuvre ^^. La solitaire**

**N/A 2 : Saeko n'est pas une mauvaise mère en soi. Elle est juste une mère possessive, cherchant à contrôler la vie de sa fille. Mais elle ne voit pas en mal son action. Ayant la mère de mon ex dans le même registre, je peux vous dire que ce genre de mères, ne se rendent pas compte du mal découlant de leurs actions ou leurs propos. Je ne veux pas d'une visualisation de ce personnage comme étant un monstre … Juste une mère trop … envahissante et oppressante. Une mère reste une mère ^^. La solitaire.**


	10. Rencontres difficiles

**Chapitre 10 : Rencontres difficiles**

_le 25 septembre 2013 14 :46_

J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Assise sur une chaise faisant face à une porte où l'inscription 'Cabinet de consultation' était placardée. Je sentis une prise ferme sur ma main frottant ma jambe. Shizuru était là et murmura doucement.

- Tout se passera bien Natsuki

La porte s'ouvrit révélant une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle nous invita à entrer. Elle fixa son ordinateur et sourit tout en énonçant.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame Kruger ?

Je lui tendis mon dossier médical de l'armée et énonça difficilement.

- Je … J'ai besoin d'un médecin traitant.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à parcourir mon dossier.

- Où étiez-vous basée ?

- Un peu partout. J'ai commencé aux Philippines, puis en Iran et j'ai fini par le Japon.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa lecture et fronça les sourcils.

- Votre nerf crural a été touché … Vous êtes sous analgésiques ?

- Non.

- Anti-inflammatoire ?

- Non.

- Paracétamol ?

- Non plus.

Elle continua sa lecture et s'arrêta de nouveau.

- Vous avez développé une dépendance avant ou après votre blessure ?

- Avant.

J'étais vraiment plus que mal à l'aise. Tout était déjà dans mon dossier alors pourquoi prenait-elle le temps de me reposer les mêmes questions amenant aux mêmes informations ? Je portais mon regard sur Shizuru qui écoutait attentivement.

- Vous étiez sous anti-inflammatoire pendant votre service ?

- Oui, le médecin du camp me les fournissait en petite quantité.

- Quel type ?

- Cortidazol.

- Combien de mg par jour ?

- 120.

- C'est le double de ce qui est prescrit habituellement !

Je me suis écrasée dans mon siège suite au regard noir du docteur. Elle reclaqua mon dossier et se leva tout en s'adressant à Shizuru.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir …

- C'est ma femme, elle peut rester.

- Très bien. Nous allons passer derrière pour que je puisse vous ausculter.

Allongée sur la table d'auscultation, les jambes nues, le docteur passa sa main sur mon corps. A chaque fois qu'elle appuyait ou déplaçait sa main elle me demandait 'Avez-vous mal si j'appuie ici ?'. Arrivée à un endroit précis, je n'ai pas pu retenir un gémissement de douleur suite à la pression brutale qu'elle avait réalisé. Voyant que je ne pourrais pas en supporter plus, elle me demanda de me rhabiller.

- Prenez votre temps.

Je me suis affalée dans le siège et fit face au regard concerné et inquiet de Shizuru.

- Je vais bien.

- Non vous n'allez pas bien !

Je fis face au docteur qui pianota sur son ordinateur.

- Je vais vous prescrire des analgésiques à base de morphine. Nous allons commencer avec une dose assez forte et nous réduirons petit à petit.

Elle se concentra sur Shizuru.

- Vous devez surveiller qu'elle ne prenne pas plus que la dose journalière. La dépendance est vite observée avec ce type de médicaments mais vu la douleur de votre amie, nous ne pouvons faire autrement. Comprenez-vous ?

Shizuru hocha la tête. Le docteur me tendit l'ordonnance.

- N'oubliez pas que c'est un traitement pour vous soulager. La douleur ne disparaîtra pas avec ce que je vous ai prescrit, elle sera juste plus supportable. Cela sera positif pour vous et votre compagne.

Shizuru secoua la tête et prit la parole pour la première fois depuis notre entrée dans cette pièce.

- Natsuki n'est pas d'une mauvaise compagnie même si elle souffre.

Le médecin se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et souffla.

- Il n'y a donc pas de problèmes dans votre couple ?

- Non.

- La douleur est telle que … Je ne prends plaisir à rien.

Je vis Shizuru me fixait mais elle ne dit rien. Le médecin hocha la tête tout en se relevant.

- Je suis sûre que votre vie sera un peu moins douloureuse avec ceci. Nous nous reverrons d'ici quelques semaines pour voir si cela agit sur vous.

**Nous nous sommes arrêtées à la pharmacie pour prendre les médicaments prescrits, chercher ma fille puis nous sommes rentrées chez Natsuki. Elle n'avait pas parlé durant tout le voyage et s'installa dans le canapé. Je me suis attelée à la préparation du repas, ma fille à mes côtés. Celle-ci ne cessait de fixer Natsuki.**

**- Hikari ?**

**- Oui Mama.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec Natsuki ?**

**Celle-ci hocha la tête. De là où j'étais, j'entendais leur discussion.**

**- Okasan a mal ?**

**- Hum ? Un peu.**

**Je vis ma fille s'asseoir à proximité de Natsuki qui pianota sur la télé.**

**- Tu veux regarder les dessins animés ?**

**- Hai !**

**Après plusieurs minutes, Hikari quémanda un câlin à Natsuki qui lui offrit sans broncher. La chose me rassurait. Natsuki n'était pas dans la douleur, au point de rejeter ma fille.**

* * *

_le 25 septembre 2013 21 :45_

**Au soir, nous nous sommes installées dans la chambre. Natsuki fixait la boîte de médicaments puis me la tendit.**

**- Je pense que tu devrais la garder avec toi. **

**J'avais hoché la tête et lui tendit un médicament.**

**- Natsuki doit les prendre à des heures régulières.**

**Elle fixa le comprimé pendant plusieurs minutes puis l'avala. Elle se coucha et fixa le plafond. Je ne sais pas si le médicament est responsable ou non mais elle s'endormit rapidement avant même que je ne finisse de me préparer pour la nuit. Cela lui fera un changement si elle arrive à dormir, oubliant pour quelques heures cette douleur insoutenable.**

* * *

_le 16 octobre 2013 5 :01_

J'ai réussi à dormir pendant 7h d'affilée. Je fixais l'horloge, il était 5h du matin et Shizuru était profondément endormie contre moi. Je passais instinctivement ma main sur ma jambe. La douleur était là mais elle ressemblait plus à une crampe qu'à autre chose. Cela faisait trois semaines que j'étais sous traitement. Malgré une visite chez le docteur, rien de mon quotidien n'avait changé. Hormis une diminution de la douleur, ma routine était la même. Ma mère avait essayé de me joindre à plusieurs reprises mais je n'avais pas encore la force de l'affronter. Je fixais Shizuru endormie et me refaisais en boucle notre session d'amour en tête. Depuis l'épisode chez Mai, nous n'avions pas refait l'amour. On se douchait de temps en temps ensemble mais rien de plus. Quelques baisers échangés, quelques caresses mais rien de plus. Je me demandais si elle m'aimait réellement. Ou si elle se sentait juste en sécurité avec moi. Je voulais plus d'elle mais ne pouvais me montrer égoïste. Nous avions été déclarées officiellement mariées. Elle avait son passeport officiel et Hikari aussi. Mais maintenant … Resterait-elle avec moi ou allait-elle finir par me quitter ? Je réfléchis plus à tout cela depuis que la douleur ne prend plus mon cerveau en otage. La douleur physique a été remplacée par la peur de l'abandon. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir survivre si elle me quitte. Je sentis une main me ramener à la réalité.

- Natsuki a mal ?

Je fixais ses iris si uniques et souris tout en secouant la tête. Je devais faire parler mes réticences.

- J'aimerais savoir une chose Shizuru … Pourrais-tu répondre à ma question ?

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle se releva sur ses coudes et caressa doucement mon visage.

- Maintenant que nous sommes officiellement mariées … J'aimerais savoir si tu …

Elle m'arrêta en m'embrassant sur les lèvres. Elle me caressa doucement le ventre et murmura.

- Je ne veux pas partir Natsuki. Je suis bien avec toi.

- D'accord.

- J'aimerais plus mais je sais que Natsuki ne peux pas penser à autre chose que la douleur.

Je fronçais les sourcils et suivis son regard qui était bloqué sur ma jambe. Je la repoussais doucement pour qu'elle soit totalement allongée et me positionna doucement au-dessus d'elle.

- La douleur n'est plus insupportable Shizuru.

Je l'embrassais sur les lèvres et laissa mon corps reposer sur le sien. Nous nous sommes embrassées et caressées jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir nous contenter de cela. Elle retira doucement mon haut pendant que je m'attelais à faire de même de son côté. Le plus délicat, pour ma part était de retirer mon bas. Après quelques difficultés, nous étions toutes les deux nues dans mon lit. Elle me laissa prendre possession de son corps, me faisant confiance de toute part. Je voulais lui faire l'amour tendrement et surtout pleinement car elle le méritait. J'avais donc opté pour un rythme lent mais tellement complet dans l'administration de mes caresses et mes baisers. Après plus d'une heure, elle se libéra. Nous étions toutes les deux en sueurs, vidées de toute part mais j'étais vraiment fière d'avoir pu lui offrir cela. Nous sommes restées à nous câliner pendant plusieurs minutes puis je l'ai senti se lever et se positionner au-dessus de moi. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre, elle murmura sensuellement à mon oreille.

- Natsuki m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir … A moi de lui en donner autant.

La prochaine heure qui suivit me combla de toute part. Même si la douleur avait été un peu réanimée suite à la contraction de mes muscles, je ne pouvais ne pas apprécier. Shizuru était douée et je venais à m'étonner qu'elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une autre personne que moi. Nous nous sommes écrasées sur le lit pendant une autre heure en nous câlinant, nos mains étroitement entrelacées. A ce moment précis, j'avais la réponse à ma question. Moi Natsuki Kruger serait unie à ma femme jusqu'à ma mort.

* * *

_le 28 octobre 2013 8 :45_

**J'étais restée surprise lorsque la cliente m'avait demandé.**

**- Natsuki travaille aujourd'hui ?**

**J'avais hoché la tête puis elle continua à m'observer. Elle sourit lorsque son regard s'attarda sur mon badge.**

**- Mai m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. **

**- Ara je regrette mais …**

**- Je suis Aoi Senouh. Je pense que Mai a déjà prononcé mon nom en votre présence.**

**Je suis restée figée pendant quelques secondes. Nous n'étions pas encore officiellement ouvert alors je pouvais me permettre de m'asseoir. Elle reprit**

**- Est-ce qu'elle est là ?**

**Je secouais la tête **

**- Natsuki est partie amener Hikari à l'école.**

**- Hikari ?**

**- Notre fille.**

**Je vis la surprise dans ses yeux mais elle ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet. Elle poursuivit **

**- Je vais l'attendre alors.**

**J'essayais de lui faire changer d'avis, sachant que Natsuki ne serait pas ravie par sa présence.**

**- Je ne pense pas que …**

**- J'ai besoin de la voir.**

**Je me suis relevée et ouvrit la porte du bar tout en m'excusant auprès de la jeune femme. Les clients n'allaient pas tarder et je me devais de me préparer. **

**Natsuki arriva une demi-heure plus tard et me sourit tout en se rapprochant de moi.**

**- Désolée pour le retard. Hikari voulait pas me lâcher.**

**Je fixais le bar où seulement deux personnes étaient présentes. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne distinguant pas Aoi. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, me sortant de mon mutisme.**

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui. Il n'y a pas que deux clients et il est encore tôt pour le bar alors Natsuki n'a pas à s'excuser.**

**Je me suis dirigée dans les cuisines suivie de près par Natsuki. Une fois fait, elle me bloqua contre un mur et me susurra sensuellement dans l'oreille.**

**- Nous pourrions peut-être trouver une occupation en attendant l'arrivée des autres clients.**

**Je plaçais mes mains autour de son cou et murmura à mon tour.**

**- Ara je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**- Et pourquoi cela ?**

**- Mai-san ne sera pas contente de nous retrouver nues dans sa cuisine.**

**Elle me bloqua davantage contre le mur et combla le vide entre nos deux corps.**

**- Mai n'est pas encore arrivée donc …**

**- Je suis de l'autre côté alors allez à l'hôtel !**

**Natsuki me fixa un instant puis rigola légèrement en m'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.**

**- Nous reprendrons ce soir alors.**

**Elle se dirigea pour aller saluer Mai mais resta figée sur place. Je me suis rapprochée d'elle et vit la raison de son trouble. Mai était en compagnie d'Aoi qui était à moins d'un mètre de Natsuki. Celle-ci resta un instant silencieuse puis tourna les talons direction son bar.**

**Je la suivis et bientôt vis Aoi se diriger vers le bar.**

**- Natsuki je …**

**- Non ! **

**Natsuki secoua la tête et reprit avec un soupçon de colère.**

**- Si tu veux manger, Shizuru ou Mai prendra ta commande sinon t'as rien à foutre ici.**

**Aoi se figea mais se rapprocha encore un peu de Natsuki.**

**- Nous devons parler.**

**- Je n'ai rien à te dire alors casse-toi !**

**Aoi continua à parler, n'écoutant pas les demandes de Natsuki.**

**- Nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité de …**

**Natsuki s'avança dangereusement vers Aoi et je me suis avancée pour m'interposer mais Mai me retint par le poignet en secouant la tête.**

**- De quoi hein ? Tu veux parler de quoi ? **

**- De nous ...**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une putain d'explication. Mes yeux ont compris parfaitement ce qu'il voyait !**

**- J'allais te le dire que …**

**- Que quoi hein ? Que tu es sortie par pitié avec moi ou que tu baisais une autre femme en même temps que tu sortais avec moi?**

**Je me suis raidie lors de l'explosion de Natsuki. Aoi avait blanchi face à la voix remplie de colère. Natsuki reprit encore plus rageusement.**

**- Mère t'as payé pour que tu veuilles rester avec moi c'est ça ?**

**- Je … **

**- Tu avais besoin de fric pour baiser en paix ta copine alors tu as accepté de jouer avec moi !**

**- Ce n'est pas jouer ! Tu ne voulais pas de quelqu'un qui t'aime.**

**Natsuki serra les poings.**

**- J'avais essayé de m'ouvrir à toi. De ressentir ce que soi-disant tu ressentais pour moi ! **

**- J'ignorais. Je suis désolée.**

**- Le putain d'enfer que j'ai vécu après est de ta faute !**

**Aoi se figea mais Natsuki poursuivit.**

**- J'ai tabassé ce connard parce que j'avais besoin de me défouler suite à ce que j'avais vu ! Le fait de te voir prendre ton pied avec cette femme m'a fait perdre le contrôle. C'est de ta faute si j'ai frappé cet homme. Et tu crois qu'un 'je suis désolée' suffira ?**

**- Natsuki …**

**- Vas t-en !**

**- Nat…**

**- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp !**

**Aoi baissa la tête et quitta le bar. Mai alla à la rencontre de Natsuki qui secoua la tête.**

**- J'avais confiance en toi Mai … Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?**

**Mai secoua la tête.**

**- Je ne lui ai pas dit de venir. Elle est venue de son propre chef.**

**Natsuki fixa un instant Mai puis se remit derrière son bar. Je me suis rapprochée du bar et murmura doucement.**

**- Natsuki ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Aishiteru.**

**Elle sourit et m'embrassa brièvement en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. **

**- Je t'aime aussi. Désolée pour ce que tu as pu voir.**

**- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Natsuki en veut à sa mère et à Aoi. Natsuki n'a pas à avoir peur que je joue avec elle. Natsuki doit comprendre que je l'aime et que je resterais avec elle jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne veut plus de moi.**

**Elle sourit tout en m'embrassant sur la joue, signe que la colère était passée.**

**- Alors tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps.**

* * *

_le 10 novembre 2013 12 :45_

**J'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu. Nous étions chez les parents de Natsuki assises à une table en compagnie de Monsieur et Madame Kruger. La seule différence était la présence d'Hikari. Celle-ci était collée à Natsuki qui la tenait sur ses genoux. La situation était tendue. Natsuki en voulait encore à sa mère et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Monsieur Kruger souffla légèrement et se dirigea vers Natsuki. **

**- Tu voudrais voir les chiens et les chevaux jeune fille ?**

**Hikari fixa Natsuki qui hocha la tête puis me demanda silencieusement la permission.**

**- Tu peux aller avec Monsieur Kruger, Hikari.**

**- Appelles-moi Kenta.**

**Je fus surprise par la réplique de Monsieur Kruger qui tendit la main à notre fille tout en se dirigeant à l'extérieur. La situation était encore plus tendue et je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir suivi Hikari. **

**- J'ai toujours voulu agir pour ton bien Natsuki.**

**Natsuki secoua la tête mais je lui pris délicatement la main pour éviter un nouveau débordement de colère. Elle m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres sous le regard surpris de sa mère puis sourit.**

**- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai une femme et un enfant que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Si vous voulez mon bien Papa et toi, respectez ma famille.**

**Natsuki ne laissa pas sa mère répondre et me tira avec elle dans le jardin. Natsuki rit lorsqu'elle vit son père à quatre pattes avec Hikari au-dessus. Tout en s'avançant, elle l'interpella.**

**- Que fais-tu ?**

**- Hikari voulait savoir comment on monte à cheval. Je lui apprends donc.**

**Natsuki aida son père à se relever et murmura un 'merci P'pa'. Celui hocha la tête et me fixa.**

**- Ma femme est quelqu'un de bien. Elle a juste besoin de comprendre les choses et de les analyser. Une fois fait, elle vous appréciera autant que je vous apprécie Shizuru.**

**- Arigato Kenta-sama.**

**Avant de repartir, Natsuki salua brièvement sa mère qui la retint par le bras.**

**- Tu es encore chez toi Natsuki alors n'hésites pas à venir.**

* * *

_le 10 novembre 2013 21 :45_

**De retour à l'appartement, Hikari s'endormit directement nous laissant seules. Natsuki était dans le canapé allongé sur le dos. Je lui tendis un verre d'eau et un cachet qu'elle s'empressa d'ingérer. J'allais reprendre le verre quand elle le posa sur la table et m'attrapa le poignet. Elle me força à m'allonger dos à elle et me câlina tout en lançant un dvd.**

**- Merci pour aujourd'hui Shizuru. Grâce à toi, la situation avec M'man est un peu moins tendue.**

**Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je me contentais de me coller davantage contre elle et d'embrasser l'une de ses mains. **

**Fin du chapitre 10**


	11. Face au passé

_**Chapitre 11 : Face au passé**_

_le 29 novembre 2013 14 :45_

**Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire cela. Natsuki était chez Nao et Nina pour toute la journée. Peut-être que l'ennui en est la cause. Mai m'avait également regardé à deux fois lorsque je lui avais demandé ce renseignement. Elle accepta de garder Hikari me laissant environ une heure pour mon objectif. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais devant une porte, à attendre patiemment que l'on m'ouvre. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs m'ouvrit la porte.**

**- Vous désirez ?**

**- Désolée j'ai dû me tromper. Vous savez si Madame Senouh ha….**

**- Aoi ? Elle est sortie. Vous voulez entrer pour l'attendre ?**

**Je me retrouvais donc assise dans un salon avec une tasse de thé vert à la main pendant que mon homologue féminin avait un café noir en main.**

**- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Aoi ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?**

**- Mon nom de jeune fille est Shizuru Fujino.**

**- Vous êtes mariée ? Aoi ne connait pas beaucoup de femmes mariées. Cela dit, ce n'est peut-être pas un mal qu'elle en côtoie.**

**- Je suis la femme de Natsuki Kruger.**

**Elle recracha son café et essaya de respirer normalement.**

**- Natsuki ne va pas débarquer ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je fronçais les sourcils face à la peur de cette jeune femme mais secoua la tête.**

**- J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi Aoi-san a joué avec ma Natsuki.**

**Elle me regarda un instant, surprise puis se frotta l'arrière de la tête.**

**- Aoi et moi … On est ensemble depuis nos 17 ans. Personne ne le savait. Aoi ne voulait pas en parler à Natsuki pour plusieurs raisons … Toutes valables d'ailleurs.**

**- Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté de sortir avec Natsuki ?**

**- Parce que j'ai fait du mal à Aoi et qu'elle voulait se venger. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Natsuki, ça j'en suis certaine.**

**- Du mal ?**

**- Quand vous rentrerez chez vous. Demandez à Natsuki de vous parler de Chie Harada. Elle se fera une joie de vous dire qui je suis. Et tout ce qu'elle dira sera vrai.**

**- Aoi a joué avec Natsuki.**

**- Non … Natsuki … est Natsuki. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour la supporter mais c'est quelqu'un de froid, de distant et surtout sans-cœur. Elle ne sait pas aimer quelqu'un alors Aoi ne pensait pas que ça l'affecterait.**

**- Natsuki est différente aujourd'hui. Natsuki est quelqu'un de bon et de gentille.**

**Elle me fixa avec un air surpris mais souffla.**

**- Il semblerait que la guerre change vraiment une personne. **

**- Je dois y aller avant que Natsuki ne rentre. **

**- Vous allez lui dire ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Qu'Aoi regrette ce qu'elle a fait. Après son départ à la guerre Aoi n'était plus la même. Et aujourd'hui … Elle ne veut qu'une chose pour avancer …**

**- Natsuki n'est pas prête à pardonner Aoi. Aoi a accepté l'argent de Saeko-sama pour sortir avec elle.**

**- Qui vous a raconté cela ?**

**- Ce n'est pas le cas ?**

**- Non … Bien sûr que non ! Quelle mère pourrait faire une chose pareille ? Aoi n'aurait jamais accepté de toute manière.**

**- Natsuki est convaincue de cela.**

**La porte s'ouvrit et je pus voir la surprise sur le visage d'Aoi. Chie se leva et embrassa sa moitié qui s'était déjà décalée pour se placer sur le canapé en face de moi.**

**- Shizuru ? Natsuki va bien ?**

**- Ara Natsuki va très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas Aoi-san.**

**Elle souffla légèrement. Chie se plaça à côté d'elle et reprit notre conversation.**

**- Shizuru pense que Saeko t'a payée pour sortir avec Natsuki.**

**Aoi secoua la tête.**

**- Oui je sais. Natsuki a sans doute dû voir Saeko me donner de l'argent … J'avais besoin d'argent et Saeko m'en a prêté mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Natsuki. **

**Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils**

**- Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité à Natsuki ?**

**- Parce que Natsuki est butée ! Avant son départ, j'ai essayé de lui parler mais … J'ai cessé d'exister au moment-même où elle m'a vu avec Chie.**

**Chie caressa doucement la main de sa compagne.**

**- Je ne t'aurais pas faite souffrir … Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.**

**J'observais l'interaction entre les deux femmes et Aoi murmura difficilement.**

**- J'ai réussi à mettre cela derrière moi … J'espère juste que Natsuki arrivera un jour à me pardonner.**

**Je me suis relevée et énonça une dernière parole avant de quitter les lieux.**

**- Natsuki doit apprendre la vérité. Mais je ne suis pas celle qui doit lui dire.**

* * *

_le 4 décembre 2013 22 :45_

J'observais Shizuru logée au creux de mes bras. Nous avions fait l'amour mais je sentais que quelque chose la dérangeait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de croire que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Depuis la visite d'Aoi, je ne cessais de me rappeler mon moi avant la guerre. Cette femme froide, ne pensant qu'à s'amuser avec ses amis. Ne prenant pas le temps de rejeter les jeunes femmes correctement suite à un non-intérêt. La façon dont Aoi et moi étions ensemble. Je ne voulais pas de contact physique, je ne voulais rien d'elle. Pas de caresses ni de baisers. Elle avait essayé de me montrer sa douceur mais je l'envoyais promener à chaque fois. Je n'acceptais qu'un baiser ou une caresse lorsqu'elle venait chez moi. Ceci permettait de faire croire à ma mère que sa nécessité de choisir une femme pour moi avait finalement porté ses fruits. Deux semaines avant que je ne la vois prendre son pied dans son dortoir, j'avais ressenti quelque chose de différent lorsqu'elle m'avait caressé la joue pour me remercier de mon initiative pour lui faire plaisir. Cette caresse a été l'élément déclencheur pour moi. Je voulais apprendre à aimer et je voulais apprendre à aimer cette femme. Ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, ma moitié. J'avais donc planifié une soirée surprise pour son anniversaire. Je lui avais dit que je ne serais pas là et que ce n'était pas la mort si elle fêtait son anniversaire sans moi. Mais la vérité … Je voulais lui faire une surprise. J'avais donc piqué son double de clé pour pouvoir la surprendre. J'avais tout planifié. Une balade dans le parc, un petit cinéma et un repas dans un restaurant romantique. Et surtout à la fin de tout cela … Une bague de fiançailles car à l'époque elle était la seule avec qui je m'imaginais faire ma vie. Je m'étais donc mise sur mon 31 et m'étais rendue chez elle, un bouquet de roses à la main. J'ai déverrouillé la porte de son dortoir et ai été étonnée qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans le salon. J'ai entendu ce que je pensais être des plaintes dans sa chambre. J'avais pensé qu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle était seule pour son anniversaire. Je me suis donc avancée vers la chambre et suis restée figée quand j'ai vu la scène se déroulant devant mes yeux. Ce que j'avais pris pour des plaintes étaient en fait des gémissements de plaisir. Je suis restée là à la regarder s'ancrer à une autre femme et jouir du traitement qu'elle lui offrait. Elle a rouvert les yeux après sa jouissance et a repoussé le corps au-dessus d'elle quand elle a vu ma présence. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point cette scène m'avait retourné. Je sentis une douleur dans ma main et remarqua du sang coulant le long de celle-ci. J'avais resserré mon emprise sur le bouquet et les épines des roses étaient rentrées dans ma peau. Elle s'est levée et c'est là que j'ai repris conscience. J'ai pris le bouquet et l'ai balancé sur le lit en direction de l'autre femme. Je l'ai attrapé par les épaules et l'ai bloqué contre le mur. La peur était visible dans ses yeux. Chie Harada. La play-girl du lycée. La fille que je considérais comme une amie. J'ai relâché brutalement mon emprise et ai tourné les talons. En passant devant une corbeille, j'ai pris ce que j'avais dans ma poche et l'ai balancé. La boîte refermant la bague ainsi que le double de clé. Après cela, je me suis dirigée chez moi et enfermée dans ma chambre. Je suis sortie tôt le lendemain et suis rentrée en silence pour avoir la paix. J'ai entendu ma mère parler avec quelqu'un. Quand je me suis approchée, je l'ai vu remettre une liasse de billets à la personne en question. En observant davantage, j'ai vu Aoi remercier ma mère et repartir directement. Et c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai perdu pied.

Je sentis une main sur mon visage me ramenant à la réalité. Shizuru me fixa anxieuse. Je ne pouvais que sourire. C'est la seule qui possède de l'inquiétude et se sent concernée par mon bien-être. Elle me murmura doucement tout en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- Natsuki … Parles-moi.

J'ai passé une main sur mon visage et lui ai demandé avec une voix cassée. Mes souvenirs m'avaient encore une fois retournée.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Elle semblait chercher ses mots puis s'assied sur le rebord du lit en s'enroulant dans les draps.

- Je …

Elle semblait dans la tourmente. Je m'assieds à mon tour à ses côtés.

- Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Je l'ai senti pendant que nous faisions l'amour. J'ai senti que tu n'étais pas avec moi.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux rouges de vie et plaça mon avant-bras sur ses épaules, me demandant indirectement de la serrer contre moi.

- Je dois dire à Natsuki quelque chose de difficile.

Intérieurement, je redoutais ce moment. J'avalais la boule dans ma gorge et murmura dans un souffle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que tu veux me quitter … Je comprends. Tu mérites mieux.

J'allais reprendre mon bras quand je l'ai senti se coller encore plus contre moi. Je sentis quelque chose de mouiller couler le long de ma poitrine et compris qu'elle pleurait. Je la faisais souffrir … Mon combat interne fut arrêtée par une gifle. Elle s'était relevée et m'avait giflée tout en continuant de pleurer. Je me suis relevée et l'ai bloquée contre moi, essayant de comprendre son geste, ses émotions. Elle énonça tout en continuant de pleurer.

- Natsuki ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que je l'aime et que je ne la laisserais jamais. Natsuki ne me fera donc jamais confiance ?

Je me suis figée et l'ai repoussée doucement pour la fixer dans les yeux. Tout en murmurant un désolé, je repris la discussion.

- Alors que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Natsuki va m'en vouloir.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir et tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle s'était calmée et se laissa reconduire sous les draps avec moi. Elle secoua la tête alors je lui dis avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui transmettre.

- Parce que je t'aime Shizuru.

Elle frotta sa tête contre ma poitrine puis finit par la coller contre mon cou. Elle prit un certain temps avant de me demander.

- Qui est Chie Harada ?

Je m'étais figée mais elle poursuivit néanmoins.

- Kanin na ma Natsuki mais je voulais comprendre … Je voulais aider Natsuki.

Je voulais être en colère mais à la place je ressentis une autre émotion. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi des personnes n'étaient jamais en colère face à leur moitié. Je compris que son amour pour moi était tel qu'elle voulait m'aider à oublier mon passé ou tout au moins à vivre avec. Je posais ma tête au-dessus de la sienne et la caressa doucement.

- Chie est la femme avec qui Aoi m'a trompé.

- Natsuki connaissait Chie ?

J'avais hoché la tête et me rappela mes plus jeunes années.

- Chie était une amie à moi. Elle était à l'opposé de ce que j'étais. Elle aimait les contacts … Surtout avec les femmes. Elle aimait jouer avec les femmes ne voulant que satisfaire ses envies.

- Chie a joué avec Aoi ?

Je fredonnais une affirmation.

- Avant que nous sortions ensemble. Aoi l'a surprise en train de flirter avec une autre femme. Je me souviens l'avoir récupérée en larmes. Quelques jours après, elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle.

- Chie savait que tu sortais avec elle ?

- Aoi faisait exprès de se coller à moi quand on était en sa présence. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'était uniquement pour la rendre jalouse … Elle s'est juste servie de moi.

Je la sentis me caresser les cuisses et émis un soupir de contentement. Elle poursuivit son traitement en me demandant de me mettre sur le dos. Je la vis descendre son corps entre mes jambes. Elle passa sa langue sur mon clitoris me faisant presser ma main contre sa tête. Elle continua son traitement de faveur jusqu'à ce que toute la pression accumulée soit libérée. Je la sentis se positionner sur moi. Je l'ai caressé pendant plusieurs minutes puis l'entendis me murmurer avant de s'endormir.

- Natsuki doit parler avec Aoi. Fais-le pour moi s'il te plaît.

* * *

_le 14 décembre 2013 14:10_

Je ne cessais de respirer fortement pour me calmer et pour me donner du courage. Je le faisais pour elle, pour ma femme. Je cognais et eus un mal fou à retenir mon poing pour qu'il ne rentre pas en contact avec une certaine figure. La jeune femme se figea et allait refermer la porte mais je ne la laissais pas faire. Je me suis invitée dans son appartement tout en reclaquant la porte violemment. Je la vis reculer et heurter le canapé derrière elle. Je secouais la tête tout en essayant de garder mon calme.

- Shizuru …

- Je l'ai pas touché !

Je restais un instant surprise par sa réponse puis me positionna moi-même sur un des canapés à ma disposition.

- Elle m'a raconté votre rencontre. Où est –elle ?

- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

- JE TE PARLE D'AOI CHIE !

Je la vis s'enfoncer dans le canapé tout en bredouillant.

- Sortie.

Je devais me rappeler la promesse que j'avais faite à Shizuru. Ne pas en venir aux mains et parler tranquillement. Quoi qu'en ce moment précis, mes poings me démangeaient. Chie se rassied correctement et murmura faiblement.

- Je l'aime tu sais.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à ne pas passer par la fenêtre … Ne dis rien.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Après plusieurs minutes, elle revint et déposa une tasse de café devant moi et se rassied avec une autre tasse. J'essayais de faire abstraction de sa présence mais elle ne m'aidait pas.

- Shizuru a raison.

- De quel droit parles-tu de ma femme ?

- Même si t'as une envie folle de me coller ton poing dans la tronche. Tu te retiens. Cette femme t'a changé en bien.

Je secouais la tête et entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Aoi resta bloquée sur moi et ne bougea pas de sa position. Chie passa devant elle et allait quitter les lieux.

- Je vais vous laisser parler. Même si tu me détestes Natsuki, je suis contente de t'avoir revue.

Sur ce, elle embrassa sur la joue sa compagne et referma la porte. Aoi s'assied à la place plus tôt occupée par Chie et me fixa. Je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais lui dire mais au final tout était déjà dit. Je me suis relevée pour m'en aller mais la sentis me retenir par le poignet.

- Natsuki je t'en prie.

La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut un seul mot.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle resta un instant à me fixer mais ne trouva pas les mots justes. Elle se dirigea vers une commode et en sortit une petite boîte qu'elle me tendit.

- J'ignorais tes attentions.

Je fixais la boîte et savais ce qu'elle contenait. Elle reprit difficilement.

- Ta mère m'a prêté de l'argent pour que je puisse aller voir mes parents. Ce n'était pas par rapport à toi.

Je me suis figée et murmura.

- Cela n'a plus aucune importance.

Je lui rendis la boîte et amorça une retraite.

- Je t'aimais comme une sœur Aoi. J'aurais compris si tu m'avais dit que tu voulais rendre jalouse Chie. Je t'aurais même aidé car je ne voulais que ton bien.

Elle s'avança mais je secouais la tête.

- Mais aujourd'hui … Tu n'es plus qu'une étrangère pour moi.

- Natsuki je …

- Shizuru m'a demandé de te parler et de te pardonner. C'est grâce à elle si je t'offre mon pardon. Mais ne crois pas que je vais oublier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et le fais uniquement pour elle. Mais en ce qui me concerne … Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

Je la fixais un instant. Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes. Elle fixa la boîte.

- Nous aurions été toutes les deux malheureuses si j'avais accepté de me fiancer avec toi.

- Je sais. Mais ça ne justifie pas ni explique ton geste.

Elle acquiesça et me tendit la boîte.

- Elle te revient.

J'ouvris la boîte et en sortis une bague en or blanc orné d'un rubis. J'avais mis toutes mes économies à l'intérieur. Je souris en fixant le diamant et murmura plus pour moi-même.

- Elle possède les mêmes yeux.

Aoi me fixa un instant et fronça les sourcils. Je repris sans prendre en considération la jeune femme.

- Je vais la ramener à la bijouterie.

- Tu pourrais lui offrir ?

Je secouais la tête tout en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Shizuru n'est pas un substitut de toi. Elle ne récupérera pas tes restes.

- Natsuki ?

Je la fixais un instant et la vis s'avancer vers moi.

- Je sais que ça n'effacera pas ta peine mais sache que je regrette vraiment mon comportement.

Je sortais de l'appartement sans répondre. Je fus surprise de voir Chie m'attendre à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle s'avança et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Nous étions jeunes. Nous avons tous fait des erreurs.

- Mes erreurs n'ont pas cocufié personne.

Chie secoua la tête et murmura avec une légère colère.

- Si cela peut te donner bonne conscience, sache qu'après ton départ elle m'a quittée et s'est renfermée sur elle-même. Elle a tenté de se suicider et je l'ai retrouvée juste à temps avant … Tu as perdu une partie de toi mais tu n'es pas la seule. Elle t'a perdu et j'ai failli perdre ma femme. Je sais que tu penses qu'elle le mérite … Cette souffrance… mais tu sais comme moi qu'Aoi est une femme douce et gentille.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle retourna auprès de sa compagne. Je fixais une dernière fois l'immeuble et vis une forme derrière un rideau me fixant. J'entendis ma sonnerie de téléphone et souris lorsque je visualisais le nom de la personne. Tout en reprenant ma route je répondis un «Tout va bien Shizuru. Ne t'inquiète pas amour »

_**Fin du chapitre 11**_


	12. Surprise inattendue

_**Chapitre 12 : Surprise inattendue**_

_**Le 18 décembre 2013 14:10**_

Je suis là à fixer Hikari en train de réaliser un chef d'œuvre avec de la pâte à sel.

- Que fais-tu Hikari ?

- C'est un secret!

Je regarde perplexe la jeune fille et m'accroupis à sa hauteur.

- Tu peux me le dire ?

- Hai. Mais tu dois pas le dire à Shizuru-Mama.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est une surprise !

- Une surprise ?

- Hai ! Je veux faire une belle surprise pour l'anniversaire de Maman.

Je suis restée figée face aux propos de la jeune femme.

- Son anniversaire ?

- Hai ! Demain je pourrais lui donner un beau cadeau.

Je m'étais contentée de lui frotter le haut de la tête pour l'encourager dans la réalisation de son art. Je me suis dirigée vers l'autre pièce où je rejoins Nao et Nina.

- Pouvez-vous garder Hikari jusqu'au retour de Shizuru ?

- Pourquoi tu vas où encore ?

- J'ai … Je dois aller chercher un truc.

Nao secoua la tête et émit avec un sourire narquois.

- T'as oublié ! J'y crois pas ! Même moi j'suis pas aussi bête.

- Tu parles de quoi là ?

- Hikari ne cesse de nous dire que c'est l'anniversaire de Shizuru le 19. Me dis pas que t'étais pas au courant !

- Mais elle m'a rien dit ou demandé à moi !

- Bah évidemment t'es toujours avec Shizuru.

- C'est sa femme Nao, c'est normal qu'elle soit toujours avec !

- Merci Nina. Si Shizuru demande, inventez un truc.

J'erre dans les rues. Je fixe une à une les vitrines et m'arrête devant un bâtiment. Je reste quelques instants les yeux rivés sur une pancarte mais continue mon chemin. Je me dirige vers la bijouterie du coin et après plusieurs hésitations, achète un collier pour ma femme. Sur le chemin du retour, une idée me triture l'esprit. Je décide de finaliser cette obsession tout en composant un numéro de téléphone. Après une brève tonalité, un bruit me signifiant que le téléphone a été décroché mais aucun son n'est émis.

- Papa ?

- Natsuki avant que tu ne raccroches … Laisse-moi au moins savoir comment tu vas.

- Papa est dans le coin ?

- Natsuki …

- Je voudrais parler à Papa.

J'entends un léger souffle puis distingue des bruits de pas.

- Natsuki ?

- Salut P'pa. Dis … J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

- Tu as des ennuis ?

- Non … J'ai rien fait… J'ai juste besoin d'un service.

Mon père fredonne une réponse à chaque fois que je rentre davantage dans mon explication. Il finit par me dire qu'il fera tout son possible pour aller au fond de ma demande. Je raccroche, l'esprit léger, me redirigeant vers chez moi. Shizuru est déjà là mais je ne distingue plus ma cousine et sa compagne.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas … J'avais une chose à demander à mon père.

_**le 10 Janvier 2014 10:10**_

**Natsuki est bizarre depuis mon anniversaire. Certes, elle m'a fait un merveilleux cadeau mais je la sens préoccupée par quelque chose. Quand je lui ai demandé, le jour de Noël, elle m'a simplement signalé qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout au monde. J'ai d'ailleurs passé une excellente soirée remplie de plaisir charnel pour confirmer ses dires. Son père appelle souvent depuis cette date. A chaque fois, Natsuki semble un peu frustrée au début de la conversation mais légèrement rassurée quand elle raccroche. J'ai donc décidé de faire mon enquête auprès de Nao et de Mai mais elles-mêmes semblent surprises par le comportement de celle-ci. Natsuki n'a pas totalement changé. Elle est toujours aussi aimante à mon égard et rancunière envers sa mère et Aoi. Alors je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je décide de laisser en suspens malgré que je sais pertinemment qu'elle me cache quelque chose.**

**le 10 Mars 2014 14:10**

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir poignardé Shizuru quand je lui ai annoncé que je partirais pour une semaine. Je ne lui avais pas donné le lieu ni la raison pour minimiser l'information. Elle a commencé à pleurer en pensant que je la quittais puis que j'allais rejoindre une autre femme. Mon père était à mes côtés dans la voiture et murmura doucement.

- Nao et Nina sont là pour elle. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle comprendra.

- C'est la première dois que nous sommes séparées depuis que nous sommes rentrées du Japon.

- Tu fais quelque chose de bien Natsuki alors ne te blâme pas. Fais comme moi. Appelle ta femme à chaque fois que tu le pourras.

- Merci P'pa.

- Appelles-la pendant que je conduis.

- J'obéis à mon père et composa le numéro. Je fus surprise de la rapidité de réponse.

- Natsuki ?

- Hey amour.

- …

- Ecoute … Je reviens dans moins de sept jours Shizuru.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je … Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

- Je veux ma Natsuki.

J'entendis de légers sanglots et me sentis encore plus impuissante. Mon père prit le téléphone.

- Shizuru ? Je peux vous assurer que ma fille ne fera rien de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Je la garde à l'oeil. Croyez-moi, une semaine passe rapidement.

Il me tendit le téléphone et se refocalisa sur la route.

- Shizuru ?

- J'ai confiance.

- Je t'aime et t'appellerais à chaque fois que je le pourrais d'accord ?

- Je t'aime aussi ma Natsuki.

Je raccrochais le téléphone et murmurais doucement.

- Je ne pensais pas être aussi dépendante de quelqu'un.

- Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils ma fille.

Mon père rigola légèrement et me raconta une partie de sa jeunesse. Le trajet se fit beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Un jour plus tard, j'avais laissé mon père se reposer à l'hôtel pour me diriger vers ma destination. Après un léger souffle, je sonnais à une porte et attendis. Une femme me fixa un instant et je ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- You didn't know who I am but we need to talk … Now.

**le 17 Mars 2014 12:40**

**Natsuki ne s'attendait pas à ma réaction. Je l'avais plaqué contre le mur et l'embrassa sensuellement. Elle se dégagea difficilement de ma prise à mon grand désespoir.**

**- Shizuru … Attends. Je dois te dire quelque chose.**

**- Natsuki ne veut pas parler plus tard ?**

**Elle me sourit mais secoua la tête. Elle m'embrassa tout en me conduisant vers le clic-clac. Elle m'enlaça tendrement et murmura.**

**- Tu m'as manqué et j'en ai vraiment très envie mais …**

**- Mais ?**

**- Nous sommes attendues alors habilles-toi. Où es Hikari ?**

**- Avec Mai.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je pensais que nous … **

**- Ok j'ai compris. Ce n'est remis que pour quelques heures rassure-toi.**

**Je la sentis se lever et elle m'énonça avec une certaine excitation qu'elle va chercher Hikari pendant que je me prépare. Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà sortie de l'appartement. Natsuki est vraiment plus que bizarre. Je ne la comprends vraiment pas, il y a des moments.**

**le 17 Mars 2014 14:05**

**Natsuki n'avait pas parlé durant tout le trajet. Elle nous amena, Hikari et moi dans un hôtel et après quelques formalités, nous dirigea vers une suite. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et m'embrassa légèrement tout en me tenant fermement la main.**

**- Je suis là pour toi.**

**Elle ouvrit la porte et je crois que je me serais écroulée si elle ne m'avait pas tenu fermement contre elle. Devant moi, mes parents semblaient avoir du mal à se contenir de ne pas s'écrouler à leur tour. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et sanglota pendant plusieurs minutes alors que mon père posa une main sur mon épaule. Après plusieurs minutes, je me retourne et fixe Natsuki.**

**- J'ai eu l'idée comme ça, en regardant une pancarte. Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas s'ils étaient morts ou encore en vie alors j'ai demandé à mon père de faire marcher ses relations.**

**Ma mère se rapprocha de Natsuki et s'accroupit en face d'Hikari qui ne lâchait pas sa main. Elle commença à discuter avec elle en japonais puis la prit dans ses bras. Je me suis assise, bientôt rejointe par Natsuki qui me ramena contre elle, me montrant tout son soutien.**

**- Ils étaient en Amérique, en Arizona.**

**Mon père nous rejoint dans la discussion.**

**- Nous avons été expatriées de force. Pour notre propre protection.**

**Mon père commença à expliquer l'ensemble de notre séparation, mêlant parfois le japonais, l'anglais et le français. Ma mère ne parlait pas français alors elle se contenta de répondre en anglais ou en japonais. Natsuki était plus que larguée et m'avait expliqué sa première entrevue avec mes parents. Ne parlant que les bases de l'anglais, elle avait fini par capituler et appeler en renfort son père. Mes parents ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps, à ma plus grande tristesse mais promirent de me parler par téléphone ou par mail. Natsuki avait donc pris l'initiative de leur promettre une visite au cours de l'année à venir. Quand nous sommes rentrées chez nous, j'avais l'esprit léger. Ma fille dormait déjà, nous laissant seules Natsuki et moi. Celle-ci me bloqua doucement entre le matelas et son corps et susurra sensuellement.**

**- Je pense que j'ai le droit à une énorme récompense sur ce coup-là.**

**De légères larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, l'arrêtant dans sa taquinerie. Elle me fixa avec incompréhension. Je l'embrassais doucement tout en lui caressant le visage.**

**- Merci pour tout Natsuki.**

**Elle hocha la tête et se décala pour m'emprisonner dans une étreinte solide.**

**- Je suis heureuse que tes parents soient en vie. Et surtout que tu puisses leur parler.**

**Mon esprit dériva sur ses propres parents. Je me relevais sur le regard surpris de Natsuki et composa un numéro de téléphone.**

**- Natsuki ?**

**- Ara ? Pardonnez-moi Kenta-sama.**

**- Ah Shizuru. La surprise vous a t-elle plus ?**

**- Arigato Kenta-sama pour avoir aidé Natsuki dans la recherche de mes parents.**

**- Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait.**

**- Vous avez fait les recherches.**

**- C'est ma femme qui s'en est chargée. Je n'ai fait que transmettre les informations.**

**Je reste perplexe face à l'information mais remercie une nouvelle fois le père de Natsuki. Après avoir raccroché, je me cale contre Natsuki.**

**- Ton père m'a dit que c'est ta mère qui a tout fait.**

**Natsuki me fixa perplexe puis émit dans un souffle.**

**- J'irais lui parler demain.**

**le 18 Mars 2014 17:25**

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas être dérangée dans mon travail ! Quelle partie de cette phrase ne comprenez-vous pas bon sang !

Je reconnais bien là l'implication de ma mère. Sa secrétaire revint vers moi mais avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre, je me dirigeais moi-même vers le bureau.

- Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez …

- Maman !

Celle-ci sursauta et resta quelques secondes silencieuse avant de signaler à sa secrétaire de nous laisser. Je fixais le bureau et souris quand je remarquais que rien n'avait changé depuis mon dernier passage … C'est à dire plus de six ans.

- Natsuki …

- Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Les parents de Shizuru.

Ma mère allait répondre mais soudain mon esprit fit tilt. Je sentis la colère m'envahir.

- Tu as cru qu'elle repartirait avec eux c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu as mis tant d'énergie ! J'y crois pas !

J'allais repartir quand je sentis une prise ferme sur mon poignet. Ma mère me gifla fortement, me surprenant au passage.

- Comment oses-tu croire ce genre de chose !

Je fixais un instant ma mère qui reprit avec une colère palpable.

- Je suis aussi une mère Natsuki ! Que tu le crois ou non je me soucie de toi ! Quelle mère pourrait vivre sans savoir où se trouve son enfant ?

- Maman je …

- Tu as disparu Natsuki ! Tu n'as jamais répondu à nos lettres !

- Maman …

- J'ai cru avoir perdu mon bébé !

Ma mère commença à sangloter et c'est là que je compris que je n'avais pas été la seule à souffrir. Je posais une main sur son épaule et la ramena contre moi.

- Je suis désolée.

Ma mère sécha ses larmes et se redirigea vers son bureau.

- Même si je ne l'apprécie pas … Je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer qu'elle te fait beaucoup de bien. Alors non. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour la voir s'en aller et récupérer l'épave que tu étais avant ton départ.

Je ne savais pas si c'était sa façon de dire qu'elle acceptait notre relation ou que je lui avais manqué. Elle me fixa un instant, la colère y était percevable.

- Tu sais quel est le rêve de chaque parent ?

- Je …

- Un beau mariage pour ses enfants et avoir des petits-enfants.

- Maman je …

- Tu m'as privé du mariage mais promets moi d'avoir un enfant … Même si c'est avec elle.

Je soufflais d'agacement.

- Hikari m'a demandé pourquoi Sobo ne venait jamais avec Sofu.

- So quoi ?

- Sobo et Sofu. Grand-mère et grand-père si tu préfères.

Ma mère se figea sur quoi je repris plus douloureusement.

- Hikari est une partie de moi même si tu ne l'acceptes pas. Je ne compte pas avoir d'enfants parce que j'ai déjà une fille. Elle n'y est pour rien dans le fait que je n'ai pas suivi ton plan. Et Shizuru non plus. C'est ma décision alors respecte là si tu m'aimes vraiment et que ne cherche que mon bien comme tu me l'as signalé.

Je ne laissais pas le temps à ma mère de répondre et sortis de son bureau, direction chez moi.

_**Fin du chapitre 12**_


	13. Se tourner vers l'avenir

**Chapitre 13 : Se tourner vers l'avenir**

**le 19 Mars 2014 10:25**

**- Madame Kruger ?**

**- Natsuki est avec son père alors j'ai pensé que nous pourrions discuter vous et moi.**

**Je ne savais pas comment interpréter la situation. Je finis donc par la laisser entrer après quelques secondes à la fixer. Hikari s'avança mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Saeko. Celle-ci semblait réfléchir mais énonça à l'égard de ma fille.**

**- Tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à Sobo ?**

**Là j'étais, si je me souviens bien de l'expression de Nao, « sur le cul ». Ma fille embrassa Saeko puis je lui dis d'aller regarder la télé. Une fois une tasse de thé dans la main, je fixais mon invitée. Celle-ci prit une gorgée et grimaça au goût. Après l'ajout d'une quantité non négligeable de miel, elle reprit fermement.**

**- Je suis prête à faire un essai.**

**- Un essai ?**

**- Pour vous considérer comme ma seconde fille.**

**Heureusement que j'étais assise sinon je crois bien que j'aurais fini par terre. Elle reprit ses explications.**

**- Natsuki est bien avec vous. Stable et … Mature. Au-delà de toutes mes espérances même. Alors même si je ne vous apprécies … que très peu, vous êtes bénéfique pour elle.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Vous ne m'aimez pas ?**

**La question semblait la surprendre mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.**

**- Je ne vous connais pas assez pour vous apprécier.**

**- Nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître.**

**J- e ne veux savoir qu'une seule chose. Pourquoi avoir choisi ma fille ?**

**Je fermais les yeux et me remémorais une partie de mon passé.**

**- Votre fille est arrivée en soldat à Kyoto. J'ai cru qu'elle m'avait tiré dessus. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai cru que c'était un homme qui voulait me violer comme le père d'Hikari. J'avais peur de l'homme mais quand j'ai su qu'elle était une femme, je l'ai perçue autrement. Votre fille était aussi blessée voir plus blessée que moi. Terreurs nocturnes, impulsions et colères. Mais j'ai réussi à voir au-delà de ça. Et elle aussi. Elle a réussi à voir au-delà de ma peur, de mon insécurité et surtout de ma souffrance. Je ne pourrais jamais remercier votre fille pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je n'ai pas choisi votre fille. C'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre que je devais la choisir. Je n'ai plus peur et ne souffre plus. Ma fille n'a jamais été aussi épanouie. Natsuki s'en occupe d'une façon que seul un parent concerné le ferait. Je ne regrette pas mes choix car … Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec un autre être humain.**

**Mon monologue avait laissé sans voix Saeko-sama. Elle me fixa un instant, essayant sans doute de voir si je lui mentais ou amplifiais les choses. Je sentis une chaleur supplémentaire sur ma main et fut surprise de trouver la main de Saeko sur la mienne qui murmura doucement.**

**- Alors bienvenue dans notre famille Shizuru.**

**le 19 Mars 2014 14:00**

- Vraiment ?

- Oui je vous assure. Plus de trois étages.

- Et elle n'a rien eu ?

- Convocation chez le directeur … Encore.

J'étais là à fixer ma mère parler avec ma femme. Choquée … Elles ne m'avaient pas entendu entrer. J'étais vraiment choquée par la scène se déroulant devant moi. Shizuru semblait bien et ma mère prenait du plaisir à lui raconter mes conneries. Shizuru sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle distingua ma présence.

- Hey amour.

- Natsuki ? Tu es là depuis …

- … La convocation chez le directeur.

Ma mère se leva et passa devant moi.

- Je vais y aller. Nous reprendrons plus tard Shizuru.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'arrêtais dans son mouvement.

- Tu peux rester dîner. Il suffit d'appeler Papa pour qu'il nous vienne.

**Le 1 Avril 2014 9:05**

- C'est une blague c'est ça ?

- Natsuki …

Furax et encore le mot était légèrement diminuée par rapport au sentiment que je ressentais. Je resserrais mon emprise sur le carton d'invitation que je tenais dans la main.

- ... C'est important pour elle.

- Ma réponse est non !

Je balançais le carton d'invitation dans la poubelle. Mai le ramassa et le reposa sur la table.

- Shizuru est invitée aussi alors …

- Il est hors de question que je sois le témoin de Chie !

- Mais …

- C'est pas un mariage qu'on va célébrer si je me pointe dans cette église mais un enterrement !

- Natsuki …

- Il leur est passé quoi dans la tête pour nous demander d'être témoin et demoiselle d'honneur sérieusement !

Mai se frotta la tête et c'est là que je compris.

- C'est ton idée c'est ça ?

- Ben … J'ai peut-être parlé avec Aoi qui désespère que tu lui pardonnes … Et j'ai peut-être énoncé que si tu étais … Invitée tu pourrais …

- Non !

Mai passa une main sur son visage en signe d'agacement. Elle allait répliquer mais se fit arrêter par l'ouverture de la porte. Shizuru nous regarda septique et avant même de comprendre reçut l'invitation dans la main.

- Ara ? Aoi-san se marie. Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle.

Je soufflais face à la joie de vie de ma compagne. Comment réussir à rester énerver lorsqu'elle vous sourit de cette manière ?

- Je vais être demoiselle d'honneur … Ara Ara je ne connais pas les coutumes de votre mariage. Natsuki pourrait m'apprendre ?

- Natsuki ne t'apprendra rien car Natsuki ne veut pas y aller. Surtout que Natsuki sait que c'est la décision de Mai.

Shizuru me regarda perplexe face à ma réplique. Mai quant à elle se contenta de partir tout en énonçant.

- Un an que tu es rentrée alors ta rancœur devient vraiment ridicule. T'es toujours la même gamine au final.

Shizuru referma la porte et se plaça à califourchon sur moi. Oui, elle avait réussi à me dresser avec sa façon d'être et de faire. Qui pourrait résister à une femme comme elle ? Pas moi. Mais là, je me devais de résister. La once de fierté qui me restait ne devait pas disparaître devant la tentation qui s'offrait à moi. Elle murmura sensuellement.

- Nat-su-ki

- Shizuru …

- Hai ?

- N'essaie même pas de me faire changer d'avis.

Elle se colla davantage contre moi et me murmura tout en embrassant ma joue.

- Na-tsu-ki …

- Hum ?

- Je veux aller au mariage d'Aoi-san et de Chie-chan.

- Shi...

Elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres et posa une de mes mains sur sa joue. Je ne résisterais pas longtemps et elle le sait. Elle semblait attendre une réponse.

- Je ne …

Un autre baiser qui commençait vraiment à m'exciter fortement. Elle descendit ma main au niveau de sa poitrine et murmura sensuellement.

- Natsuki aime le contact ?

Je ne pouvais pas parler mais acquiesçais. Elle prit mon autre main et la plaça entre ses jambes.

- Natsuki aime aussi ce contact?

Dieu que je voulais retourner la situation. Elle appuya son intimité sur ma main et ronronna à mon oreille.

- Si Natsuki accepte d'aller au mariage … Natsuki aura beaucoup de sexe ce soir.

- Shi …

- Sinon Natsuki n'aura plus jamais de sexe.

Je restais figée par la dernière réplique. Pour compléter ses dires, elle se releva et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle me sourit et énonça calmement.

- Natsuki doit se décider avant ce soir.

Sérieusement, la personne qui me dit que la rancune et plus fort que tout se trompe royalement. Depuis deux heures j'étais assise sur le canapé. J'essayais de refroidir dans un premier temps puis de faire valoir mon point de vue à Shizuru. Mais ce que j'avais pu voir durant cette année en couple c'est que ma douce savait utiliser la finesse et la douceur pour obtenir ses fins. Et que cela fonctionnait à chaque fois. Elle revint et se plaça à côté de moi, un sourire séducteur ornant ses lèvres. Je devais trouver une réplique digne.

- Je n'irais pas.

Elle semblait triste et murmura. Personnellement, je hais encore plus quand elle est triste de cette manière.

- Natsuki ne veut pas le faire pour moi ?

Quel monstre pourrait répondre non à cela ? Je la prie délicatement dans mes bras et l'embrassa chastement.

- Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

Elle se colla davantage à moi mais hocha la tête.

- Bien … Mais je le fais pour toi.

Elle m'embrassa et saisit rapidement son téléphone.

- Mai-san ? C'est réglé avec Natsuki. Elle viendra faire des essayages demain.

Après avoir raccroché, elle murmura avec un sourire victorieux.

- Je savais que tu dirais oui alors j'ai fait mes essayages tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Tu …

- Natsuki ?

- Hum ?

Elle me tendit la main et se releva.

- Natsuki pourra râler après mais avant … Natsuki doit finir ce que nous avons commencé tout à l'heure.

Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas rester bien longtemps énervée contre elle …

**Le 4 mai 2014 10:25**

**- Elle ne viendra pas … Je m'en doutais.**

**- Ara Aoi-san devrait se détendre. Natsuki a promis de venir.**

**Honnêtement, je n'y croyais pas moi-même. J'avais tout fait pour faire venir Natsuki mais depuis quelques jours, elle avait peu à peu fait marche arrière. Aoi-san est vraiment magnifique dans cette robe de mariée. Je ne pouvais qu'être jalouse. Le mariage, selon notre coutume, ne se présente pas de la même manière mais c'est d'autant plus excitant de comprendre et d'adopter un nouveau mode de vie. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Mai qui secoua la tête avant même qu'Aoi ne puisse demander la question triturant son esprit. **

**- Shizuru, les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder, nous devrions aller nous habiller.**

**Je mis une main sur l'épaule d'Aoi-san en passant à proximité et lui dis calmement.**

**- Ma Natsuki viendra … J'en suis sûre.**

**Le 4 mai 2014 10:55**

- Entrez.

Je fixais la porte et souffla pour me donner le courage. Je vis la surprise dans les yeux des personnes dans la salle. Nao me sourit et passa devant moi tout en murmurant.

- Ne la tue pas avant son mariage … C'est pas vraiment le boulot d'un témoin.

Elle referma la porte, me laissant seule avec Chie. Celle-ci réajustait sa tenue et n'osa me regarder.

- Je sais que c'est l'idée de Mai.

Elle s'arrêta et me fixa.

- Nous étions inséparables Nao, toi et moi. Il est normal que le rôle de témoins vous revienne à toutes les deux.

Elle s'avança vers moi et semblait chercher ses mots.

- Tu sais je n'ai jamais triché sur elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Elle se posa sur un tabouret et poursuivit.

- La jeune femme avec qui elle m'avait vu ce jour-là… C'était Ahn.

J'ai failli m'étouffer.

- Ahn ? Ta …

- Oui ma cousine.

Elle rigola légèrement et reprit difficilement.

- Elle est venue me dire que malgré la décision de mes parents, elle m'aimerait toujours. Et que l'on resterait en contact.

- Leur décision ?

- Ils m'ont renié quand je leur ai parlé d'Aoi.

Je vis une légère tristesse dans ses yeux mais elle secoua rapidement la tête.

- Je ne regrette pas mes choix. Ecoute Natsuki … Le jour de son anniversaire, je l'ai suppliée de m'écouter et quand elle a compris la vérité …

- Merci je connais la suite.

Je m'étais relevée.

- Shizuru a raison.

- A propos de quoi ?

- D'enterrer le passé et de vivre au présent.

Elle semblait confuse mais hocha la tête.

- Tu devrais aller la voir avant le mariage.

- Je ne crois pas …

- S'il te plaît.

Le 4 mai 2014 11:34

**En sortant de la pièce, j'avais aperçu de dos mon amour. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Aoi d'un pas décidé. J'avais décidé de la suivre et de me cacher dans l'arrière-salle, au cas où la situation dégénérait. Natsuki cogna et entra. Je vis la surprise sur le visage d'Aoi mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Natsuki la fixa un instant et se fit sortir de ses pensées.**

**- Tu sais à quoi je pense ?**

**- Non.**

**- Je t'imagine à la place de Chie. **

**Natsuki ne bougea pas et se contenta de rester silencieuse.**

**- Et je me dis que je n'aurais pas pu me marier avec toi. J'aurais rompu avant de me présenter à la cérémonie Natsuki.**

**Natsuki secoua la tête.**

**- Je pense que c'est moi qui aurait rompu avant.**

**- Oui je le pense aussi.**

**Aoi sourit légèrement à Natsuki et s'avança vers elle. Ma femme fronça les sourcils et saisit l'un des poignets de la jeune femme.**

**- Ce n'est …**

**- Tu as tenté de te suicider. Chie me l'a dit.**

**Aoi détourna le regard mais Natsuki la ramena contre elle.**

**- Je ne pensais pas te faire souffrir en partant … J'avais besoin d'un échappatoire et surtout d'une raison de ne pas faire encore plus de conneries que je ne faisais déjà. **

**Aoi resserra son emprise puis caressa doucement le visage de Natsuki.**

**- Je le pensais et le pense toujours.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ce que je t'ai dit lorsque l'on avait dix ans.**

**- Je ...**

**- Je t'aime vraiment Natsuki.**

**Natsuki hocha la tête et se décala de l'emprise.**

**- Mais tu aimes Chie.**

**Aoi hocha la tête**

**- Et tu aimes Shizuru.**

**Natsuki sourit à pleines dents, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur.**

**- Oui en effet. Je vais te laisser finir.**

**Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Je me suis dépêchée de la rejoindre et reçut un baiser plein d'amour de la part de celle-ci. Elle me prit délicatement dans ses bras et embrassa le haut de mon front.**

**- Tout est réglé maintenant.**

**Je la fixais un instant et elle reprit tout en me conduisant vers nos places.**

**- J'ai enfin pu régler ce qui me hantait le plus … L'élément déclencheur de tous mes cauchemars.**

**Elle me baisa la main et souffla.**

**- Maintenant, la vie nous appartient Shizuru. Crois-moi que je vais pleinement me réjouir d'être en vie … Est-ce-que je peux compter sur toi et Hikari pour m'accompagner ?**

**Je l'embrassais sur la joue et murmura doucement à mon tour.**

**J- e suis ici grâce à toi et suis en vie pour toi Natsuki.**

**Fin du chapitre 13**

**Fin de « Hantée par le passé »**

**Note de l'auteur : Merci de m'avoir suivie, lue, appréciée ou encore mise en favori histoire ou auteur. J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels ne me permettant pas de poster le dernier chapitre dans les meilleurs délais (dédicace pour firalsia). Je m'en excuse auprès de mes lecteurs. Merci à Firalsia, Arya78, Kailyaenzo, Shizsuki kuga fujino, pikapika, Anna, grr, les guests, Natsu'eichi, Yuubell, Shelovesgirls, Killerduran et zzzzzz pour leurs avis sur ma story.**

**Ma prochaine histoire se découlera en deux temps. Je posterai dans un premier temps le one-shot que j'avais en premier lieu en tête puis je posterai l'histoire actuellement en cours d'écriture basée sur ce même one-shot. Je tiens à préciser que mes deux histoires ont la même origine et point de départ mais que l'histoire sera un peu décalée du one-shot. Vous voilà prévenus ^^. Soyez donc patients pour ma prochaine histoire longue. Votre très dévouée auteur : Lasolitaire (oui j'ai toujours eu envie de dire cela ^^).**


End file.
